


Dreaming Alice

by nbykf19



Series: 天空协奏曲 [2]
Category: Chinese Actor RPF, 动物世界 | Animal World (2018), 诛仙青云志 | Zhū Xiān Qīngyún Zhì (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-19
Updated: 2020-07-20
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:55:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 9
Words: 56,323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25377280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nbykf19/pseuds/nbykf19
Summary: 你在桥上看风景看风景的人在楼上看你
Series: 天空协奏曲 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1811407





	1. 只为情故

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [2016年春，"青云志"剧组]

江南初春的夜晚，瑟瑟的寒风刮过玻璃窗户，扰人清梦，更是扰乱了原本就难以入眠的苏恬。  
这是在剧组的最后一夜，大功告成本该心情放松，可她还是睡不着。在下床绕行房间数十圈依然了无睡意后，无奈之下，她索性拿了一件风衣就去酒店的楼顶露台抽烟。  
姐姐和经纪人都很不认可她的这个习惯，抽烟只会让人愈加清醒，对治疗她的失眠症状却毫无用处，可她还是岿然不动，自顾自的强行保留了这个坏习惯。

点燃起一支烟，苏恬倚在栏杆上慢慢地抽着，她的长发披散，眼神迷离，远远望去，有着少见的风情。  
出道这么多年以来，她演过不同的角色，却惟独没有被任何一位导演挖掘过这一特质，因此这从未在银幕上荧屏前展露过的特质，倒是让此刻有幸亲眼目睹的旁观者不由地失神。  
好在今夜彻夜难眠的人不止苏恬一个，同在露台上放风的江唯，在听到脚步声的同时就放下了手机，循声望去，正好目睹了这一幕夜深美人来的绮丽画面。

当一支烟燃尽，苏恬堪堪从放空的状态中回神，终于看到了在不远处台阶上坐着的长腿帅哥，她这部戏的男主角，这两年来红遍大江南北的男神本人。  
说起来，江唯在成名之路上和她很像，选秀出身，默默无闻地打了多年酱油后终于因为一部仙侠古偶毫无征兆的爆红。而他显然比苏恬还更有身为偶像的自觉，除了和陈慕的旧情纠葛外，她还三不五时的出个绯闻，可江唯出道这些年至今，绯闻寥寥，爆红后更是一个都没有，让迷妹粉丝们颇为满意，也让八卦记者们为之怨声载道。  
而这次的合作也不例外，无论是片场还是公众场合，他们都保持了极为安全的距离，戏里爱得轰轰烈烈生死相依，戏外却疏离得只是普通的工作同事关系。  
江唯私下高冷寡言，不易接近，而苏恬因为失眠症引起的躁郁心情，也很少有主动靠近的闲情逸致，两人之间日常除了交流拍戏的心得外，也没有其他的话题可聊。  
可在共事的最后一晚，也许是离别将近，又或许是被允许摘下对外的清冷面具，两人对视时，江唯竟然主动冲苏恬畅快地笑起来，并招手示意，让女孩坐到他的身边。

男神的这一笑让苏恬颇有点受宠若惊的意味，她顺水推舟地靠近，坐下时低头无意间看到了他手机上亮起的屏幕，是一张男女的合照。  
俊男美女亲昵的贴脸甜笑，苏恬一眼就认出了照片中的男孩就是江唯本人，虽然看上去比现在要青涩不少，还留着一个颇为杀马特的发型。  
至于照片中的女孩，有点面熟却一下子记不起来，不过还不等苏恬在脑中快速搜索，对方就亲自为她揭晓了答案。

“朴敏真，你有没有看过她的剧，很火的那一部，橘子园女孩？”即使珍藏的秘密不小心被人看到，江唯也没有掩耳盗铃地岔开话题，而是直接将谜底递到苏恬面前，邀请她一同欣赏。  
“朴敏真！就是以前很火的那个韩国女明星啊，我追过她那部剧的，超好看！”苏恬连连点头，眼神热切，看得江唯百感交集，“嗯，我和她以前交往过。”

风光已过的女明星和不温不火的男演员，因戏生情，谈了两三年的跨国恋爱后，由女方主动提出分手，随后没过多久，男演员就一夜爆红，在纷至沓来的访谈里大方承认了曾经的恋情，不仅刻骨铭心，而且还是他出道至今唯一承认过的一则绯闻。  
距离公开认爱的那时又已经过去了很久，分开的时间比相爱的岁月还要长久，身边的人都以为他早已放下，开启自己的璀璨星途，可谁都不会想到，在夜深人静的时候他居然还会偷偷翻看两个人当年在一起交往时拍下的照片。  
他早已把照片上传到了云端，无论换几部代言手机，都可以随时随地开启那段让人怀念的回忆。

这样念旧的江唯显然超出了苏恬的想象，她忍不住问道，“你既然到现在都忘不了朴敏真，为什么不把她追回来？”  
毕竟如今的江唯已今非昔比，如果真的有心复合，那个人也未必不会回头。  
“已经都过去了，敏真她，原本就是我人生里的一个意外。”  
虽然以潇洒如风的少年形象出道，可江唯却自问从来都不是一个随性洒脱的人。他谨慎地走着每一步，全力以赴，一夜爆红看上去是偶然，其实也是必然。而这样的他，却在遇见合作的女主角后全情投入，甚至对那时自己不温不火的状态也表示满意，毕竟让他可以有更多的时间去韩国探亲约会。  
在女友提出分手后的很长一段时间里，他的大脑空白一片，全身上下都仿佛失去知觉，只觉得生命中所有的斑斓色彩都因为心爱之人的离去而变得无声苍白。  
她是他人生中的一个短暂的意外，结束后也得以重回轨道，时过境迁之后，他又找回了那个步步为营的自我，不再有昔日孤注一掷的勇气和冲动。

“我记得你有一句台词，只为情故，虽死不悔。”江唯默默答道，“可是又有几个人可以真的做到，反正我是再也做不到了，感情并不是最重要的，事业上的机遇却难得的多，这话不好听，可我确实是这样想的。”  
“没有什么不好听的，很多人，不都是这样想又这样做的。”苏恬接上他的话，顺便从盒子里又拿出两支烟，分了一支给过去，“以烟代酒，敬你。”  
而一向以模范青年示人的江唯在片刻犹豫后就接过了女主角的烟，他手法熟练地点燃，深吸一口，吐出漂亮的烟圈，“也敬我们的理想！”

在春寒料峭的晚上，江唯陪苏恬在楼顶抽完了整整一包的烟。  
那夜之后，两人主演的古装剧在夏天顺利上档播出，作品的口碑虽然差强人意，两人的合作却得到热烈的反响。  
虽然两人之间的对手戏清水无比，从头到尾甚至连一个吻都没有，但依旧撩人心弦。  
苏恬本以为下一次和江唯的再见会是在年末的各大颁奖典礼上，却不料比预想的要来得更快。只不过，谁都没有想到，这次重逢的场合，不是红毯，不是舞台，甚至也不是酒店的露台，而是在两人共同好友的葬礼上。

收到周序去世的噩耗后，苏恬请假从剧组赶来，哭肿了双眼，在葬礼进行的间隙，和圈中好友故交们相拥安慰时，眼前一闪即过的却是江唯站在灵前，默然挺立的黑色背影。  
这个场合让人心碎，所以从始至终，她都没有找到合适的机会上前和江唯打一个招呼，却在葬礼结束后，在去机场的路上意外接到了他的电话。

江唯在葬礼的前一夜从国外赶了回来，为相识十年的好兄弟守完最后一夜。彻夜的念经声中，他回忆起了过往的点点滴滴。  
他和周序在选秀时就一见如故，相交莫逆，不过这些年来却因为各自发展的境遇不同等种种原因渐行渐远，连周序生前心心念念要张罗的十周年纪念的大聚会，他原本也想借故推托，可不想还没开口就再无机会参加。说好的故人相聚，最后却是在檀香缭绕的灵前。  
那一夜他想了很多，心绪纵横，以至于在葬礼后不由自主地拨出了这个电话，在酒店露台的那一晚后，再度打破了和当红小花之间维持疏离关系的黄金准则。

“苏恬，也许我说的是错的。”江唯努力维持着语气的平缓，“只为情故，虽死不悔，也许也不全然是空谈，”他停顿了一下，似乎是为了止住喉咙间的哽咽，“过去的不可再追回，可还握在手里的，或许我们都应该好好珍惜。”  
无论是亲情，友情还是爱情。“珍惜”原本就是最明晰的字眼，却被他长久忽略，直到少时挚友的猝然离世，才让他瞬间惊觉了这些年来一路前行时，不知不觉间错过的沿途风景。

“嗯，我明白的。”女孩努力点头，眼泪止不住的从眼眶里滑落，却还是强颜欢笑地答应着，哪怕电话那头的人也看不到，“那就这样说定了，从我们自己做起，下次再见面，至少走红毯时要牵我的手好不好？江唯。”  
“当然，my pleasure。”  
电话那头，传来男子温柔的回答。


	2. 夜航船

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [2017年秋，"在纽约"剧组]

1  
“琳琳，生日快乐！”  
耳畔娇笑声响起的同时，邱琳花容失色连连后退，左右闪躲，“哎，方纯，不要……”。  
可最终也没逃过红衣女子的毒手，精准无比地将蛋糕上的奶油涂上了她的鼻尖。  
目睹着眼前美女们的你追我赶，一旁的围观群众们无不欢呼起哄，至于偷袭成功的女主角方纯，则露出了志得意满的笑容，亲昵又轻佻地拖长声调，“honey，蛋糕甜不甜？”  
方纯边说边上前伸长手臂，正欲搂住邱琳一起来个合影，不料下一秒只见对方眼疾手快地从蛋糕上随意抓取了一块，眼看着就要朝自己的脸抹上去，却被她一个侧身轻轻松松躲了过去，“哈哈哈哈，没有碰到！”  
谁都想不到，荧幕前演惯了红唇冷艳都市御姐的女演员，此刻迎面对上比自己不过小了三岁的工作同事时，语气口吻却宛如调戏邻家妹妹的浪荡少年。

经历了一个月的紧张拍摄，她们合作主演的新剧在今天终于杀青了国外取景的部分。结束位于纽约帝国大厦顶楼的拍摄后，正值邱琳的生日前夜，随行的制片人大笔一挥，包下了城中一间不错的餐厅，既为女二号庆祝生日，也当作为剧组顺利结束外景的拍摄而庆功。  
虽说天亮以后就要陆续回国继续接下来的工作行程，可今夜显然已无人可早早入眠，随着女主角的这一下推波助澜，全场的气氛也到达了最热烈的顶点。  
欢声笑语中闹做一团，与邱琳举杯畅饮的方纯尚有余力分心，左顾右盼地寻觅一个身影，“对了，我们的男主角呢，怎么切蛋糕之前就看不到他人了，不会提前溜了吧？”  
“江唯哥哥他，好像被助理叫走了……”邱琳低语，语气里透着迟疑和不确定，不知道是不是酒精的催发模糊了她的记忆，她只记得半晌之前还坐在眼前专心刷着手机的江唯，在听到助理的几句耳语后就猝然起身离开，只留下一个匆匆的背影。

说曹操曹操到，邱琳的话音刚落，消失许久的男主角本人推开了餐厅的大门。  
即使年过而立，行事作风也日趋成熟得体，可江唯穿着一身黑色皮衣夹克向她们遥遥走来的样子，依旧带着凛冽的少年之气，如纽约秋天的风，所经之地，可掠去无数少女的真心。  
摄魂夺魄，那一刹那，让朝夕相处了一个月阅遍圈中男色无数的女演员们都抬头呆呆地睁大了眼睛，一时失语。

全场静默了片刻之后，作为第一个回过神来的方纯轻轻一笑，发出嗔怪的抱怨，“你去哪儿了，我们等你好久了，琳琳的蛋糕都快分完了。”  
说话间她的目光落在对方捧起的花束上，米白色的牛皮纸面，包裹着蓝色的花，花朵如灯笼般俏皮可爱，从中心向四周微微低垂，花枝低矮，被一米八几的长腿帅哥捧在手心不过小小的一束，看似格格不入，却无端衬得整个人身上的气场都柔和下来，也不知道是不是她的错觉。  
“这是葡萄风信子哎，"女子捧场地发出惊叹，"我长这么大，还是第一次见到都快冬天了还开着花的风信子，哦，原来你刚才突然走开不是想偷溜，是给琳琳准备生日礼物去了，还真是sweet。”

方纯一边调侃着，一边伸手想替寿星小姐接过男神的美意，却不料被对方不动声色地避开，“这不是，”江唯不紧不慢地解释了一句，眼神示意身后的助理Alice，递上一个精致的粉红礼盒，“这才是我送给琳琳的生日礼物，Happy birthday！”  
一旁被点到名的邱琳显然没有料到对方真的给自己准备了生日礼物，一脸受宠若惊，连忙双手接过，“谢谢，我可以拆开看一下吗？”  
江唯微笑点头，下一秒落入众人眼中的是一双做工精致的芭蕾舞鞋，缎面薄纱配上流苏水钻，极尽繁复少女心的设计，没有女孩子见了不会倾心。而且，“绿色的舞鞋？”围观的方纯忍不住挑了挑眉，“江唯，你的品味，还真是有点特别啊。”

鞋子是绿色的，不是翠绿，不是墨绿，而是松石湖泊的霜绿色，清新中透出一股空寂脱俗的味道，还别说，连挑剔高傲如方纯也不得不承认，江唯送礼的sense不错，如此空灵的颜色，即使是穿在邱琳这样甜美的女孩子的脚上，应该也会是好看的。  
不愧是昔年被称为国民校草的人啊，迎合女生的心思还真有一套，不得不让人刮目相看，“怎么办琳琳，江唯哥哥送了你一双这么美的舞鞋，而我却两手空空， 是不是太逊了？”  
“没关系啊方纯姐姐，我明天回国还有一场生日会，你要不要大驾光临？”女孩笑眼弯弯。  
“不了不了，”得到小美人邀请的方纯却忙不迭地挥手谢绝，“你的挚友良朋们特意为你准备的cosplay生日趴，我还是不去了。”  
不然，万一被分到了一套奇奇怪怪的衣服怎么办，她又不是某些人，为了博美人一笑，套个麻袋上阵都无所谓的。

2  
异国他乡的良宵清夜，切完蛋糕后在场众人纷纷自动组合，三五成群地热聊起来。  
而方纯则盘腿坐在沙发上，搂着邱琳的脖子亲密无间地侃侃而谈。  
只是有一瞬，当她不经意间回眸时，发现不远处有个人还只身坐在餐桌前，一动不动地低着头，目光隐约定格于手心。  
仿佛自存着一方天地，与外界的喧嚣完全剥离。  
从头到尾，那个人的兴致看上去都不太高，不过熟悉他的人都清楚，江唯私下里就是高冷寡言的做派，所以倒也没有引起别人特别的注意。  
让方纯在意的只是，从对方中途离开餐厅又去而复返之后，就再也没有放下过手中的花束。  
相比于小美人对绿舞鞋的爱不释手，江唯此刻捧着那束葡萄风信子的模样，更小心翼翼，宛如捧着一触即碎的美好梦境。

“哎，老实交代，你们家哥哥捧了一晚上都不舍得放下的那束花，到底是谁送的？”  
面对着美女们朝她看来的灼灼目光，江唯的助理Alice略带无奈地摊手，“不知道啊，是上东区一家花店的员工送来的，只说是送给江唯哥，祝贺他新戏外景杀青。"  
说了这么多却连一张卡片都没有，其他具体的诸如送花人这样的细节，花店的人也不肯透露，她也纳闷呢，刚才在工作室的群里问了一圈都没人认领。更何况，熟人或者媒体公关就算要送花给江唯，也不会送这么冷门的花材吧。  
“可能就是粉丝送的吧，江唯哥哥对粉丝不是一向挺好的嘛。”邱琳在旁搭腔道，她对工作搭档的私事向来无甚兴趣，可无奈女主角并不打算放过她，明明是自己好奇八卦，还要拉上她一起壮胆。

邱琳的猜测合情合理，可方纯显然并不那么认为，“普通粉丝？粉丝送束花他至于心不在焉失魂落魄成这样？”  
即使平时对外表现得再生人勿进，在片场拍戏时依旧会和他们有说有笑的人，在同事的生日宴会上，饭也不吃，玩笑也不开，热闹也不凑，一个人呆呆地坐在那边？  
哦，对了，还抱着一束花死活不舍得撒手。

那不然呢，不普通的粉丝？还是要强行也给对方按头一个住在纽约的旧爱，邱琳撇撇嘴，对了，说到旧爱，“不会真的是江唯哥哥以前的女朋友送的吧，住在纽约的？”  
小美人自己都没意识到，不知不觉的，她的思路已经成功被同伴带跑，语速也快了起来，“朴敏真应该还在韩国，不会是她，江唯哥哥其他的前女友，我也不知道啊……”  
出道十年，三年前一夜爆红到今天，江唯对自己过去的恋情始终三缄其口，韩国女星朴敏真作为他唯一有迹可循的旧爱，等到公开承认时也是旧日黄花，再无过多追溯的必要。  
“哎呀，方纯姐你就不要看我啦，我没跟江唯哥多久，以前的事情我都真的不清楚啦。”眼看着大美女的眼神又落在了自己身上，助理小妹连连摆手，拼命将自己摘了出去，“要是那么想知道，你自己直接问他不就好啦。”

不知道是不是害怕再被逼问泄漏天机，没聊两句Alice就随口找了个机会偷溜，而此时被敬了一晚上酒的寿星小姐也昏然睡去，枕在方纯的臂弯间，迫使她也跟着动弹不得。  
不过这样也很好啊，女子慵懒放松地向后躺倒，靠在沙发上，慢慢合上双眼，满足地笑了起来，异国他乡，对酒当歌，依稀间仿佛时空倒流，让她又回到了很多年前求学英伦的时光。  
那些年学业辛苦，谋生不易，可内心却是澄静安宁，明天的路就在前方，睡一觉睁开眼就可以看到。

“这么一会儿的功夫，你们就都喝醉了？”半梦半醒间，耳畔突然响起一个温柔低沉的嗓音，方纯睁开眼睛，赫然发现不知道什么时候，江唯悄然坐在了自己的身边。  
“那也比你好，酒不醉人人自醉。”她打量了一眼对方手中依旧还在的花束，轻笑呢喃。  
“你们刚才问Alice的话，我都听到了。”江唯的语气里略带无奈，却没有半分的质问之意，“不是你们想的那样，也和敏真无关。花，是一个住在纽约的朋友送我的，普通朋友，很多年没有联络了，我收到的时候也很意外。”  
他解释的口吻如道家常般自然，听在方纯的耳中却不过是一哂，“普通朋友？没有卡片没有署名，就能对号入座的普通朋友，听上去也不会太普通吧。”她伸出手指在虚空中朝着江唯怀中的方向轻点，“更何况，天寒地冻还开着花的葡萄风信子，我可不会送普通朋友这么特别的礼物。”  
不过，邱琳醉了，她大概也喝醉了吧，虽然在真人秀中都是以豪爽女汉子的面目示人，甚至敢在闻风的面前问起历恒，可对于相处不过短短一月的工作搭档，她说出这样的话其实已经算是失礼。

“那能一眼就认出来的人，是不是也很不普通？”不同于对方内心暗自浮现的忐忑，久经沙场的江唯不仅没有生气，反倒从容地将问题抛了回去。  
这一次，叽叽喳喳了一晚上的方纯，终于因为这句问话安静了下来，沉默良久后，才自嘲地接道，“认识有什么了不起的，以前我在上海一所中学拍戏的时候，花坛上到处都种着，蓝色的一丛丛，春天开花的时候，还真的挺好看的。还有，你不知道吧，葡萄风信子还有一个别名。”  
“哦，叫什么？”  
“叫，夜间飞行。”看到自己成功吊住了搭档的好奇心，方纯得意地笑了起来，目光有一瞬间的炽热，却随即转为寂然，“据说在夜晚无人的时候，摘下一朵风信子，将花的汁液滴到扫把上，你就会拥有一把飞天扫帚，带你去任何你想去的地方。”

说到最后，看着对方不可置信的眼神，女子终于憋不住扑哧一笑，看得江唯很是无奈，“原来，最不普通的，是一个童话故事。”  
共事一个月，他眼中的方纯，虽然行事作风看上去大开大合，可内心却是冷静成熟，却不料童心未泯，临时上阵对着一束花还能编一个有趣的故事出来。  
“No no no，这么精彩的故事当然不是我随口诌的，你要找始作俑者，还得回上海。”方纯再一次挥手撇清了自己的干系，“像小孩子一样，天真无邪，关键时候却和恶魔没有两样，你说，这样的人才是不是很难得？”

一个演员，童心未泯，想象力丰富，演技还过得去，满足以上条件的人选不多不少，而她的前任吴铮先生，无疑就是其中的翘楚。  
怀抱着一颗赤子之心，既用最纯真的善意去看待这个世界，体贴温柔地对待哪怕是千里之外素昧平生之人。  
可有时候，却也只当自己是初生的婴儿，对外界的风雨侵袭毫无招架之力，便不惮于用最大的恶意来揣测身边最亲近之人的用心。  
他们的恋情被狗仔曝光当夜，她被绯闻的男主角怀疑是和经纪人联手的炒作，酒醉后在社交网络上含沙射影指责是一场骗局，天亮了，酒醒了，又矢口否认删的干干净净。经历过以上种种不可思议离奇之事的方纯小姐，认为自己是有资格对前男友做出恶魔评价的。在生死关头走过一遭，面对红尘俗事却还无法变得豁达超然，被困在别人的目光和自我的期许中进退不得。呵，如此的涅槃重生，还不如不要。  
方纯用一种近乎残忍的恶意语气冷冷说道。

了解她的人都知道，她生来就是向往自由讨厌束缚的人。作为和邱琳一样修习多年的舞者，她就讨厌穿上精致的芭蕾舞鞋，在聚光灯下心甘情愿地戴上无形镣铐。如果可以，她宁愿散发赤足，在无人看见的地方，自由自在地尽情舞出只属于自己的心曲。  
而那些无法像她一样自由起舞的人，她也不是不能体谅。也许是与生俱来家庭给予的必须肩负的责任感，或许是在事业上越爬越高后所要考虑的越来越多的无形之物，亦或者是经历生死后，对手中所拥有的一切的分外珍惜。  
她的那位前男友，认真，善良，敏感，矛盾，即使说出口的评价再尖刻难听，她其实也一直都能理解对方，也从来都没有后悔曾经爱过那个在月光下指着花坛中的花，故作神秘又一本正经胡说八道的老少年。  
只是，她也有她的骄傲，所以可以理解，却始终无法选择原谅而已。

3

在方纯的心里，一个人，一生中，如果无法自由尽兴的活着，不如立刻死去。  
可很多时候，能好好活着，原本就比痛快的死去需要更多的勇气了。听完搭档对前任点评，江唯在心中蓦然发出一声低低的叹息。  
周序自杀后，虽说他们都口口声声说，与其让他百般煎熬的活着，不如在天堂安然入睡，可扪心自问，即使是故人长辞的整整一年后，无论是清醒还是梦境中，他都无数次希望，新的一天来临，太阳依旧升起，而对方也依旧好好的活在人世间。  
而不是就此远走，成为他们心中永存的遗憾。

光阴飞速流逝，不知不觉间生日聚会也到达了尾声，在餐厅打烊前，制片人招呼着剧组全体人员拍一张大合影留念，惊起无数醉得不省人事的酒鬼。  
听到召唤的方纯，耸耸肩，轻摇胳膊叫醒了怀中昏睡的小美人。再睡下去，胳膊怕是要废了，不仅如此，她起身整理衣服时，发现羊毛裙上也全是褶皱，等会儿拍照就不站在第一排了吧，方纯自认倒霉地叹了口气，拉起还迷迷糊糊的邱琳准备离开，却也没忘记身后还站着的男神本人。  
“对了，还有一件事我忘记说了，”女子突然一本正经地问道，“你还记不记得我们第一次见面，进组前的那次剧本研讨会。”  
“嗯？”江唯配合着挑了挑眉，不懂对方为什么突然旧事重提。  
“我呢，了解我的人都知道，从来都不是一个八卦的人，之所以今天晚上旁敲侧击你这么久，也不是因为什么葡萄风信子啊匿名送花人啊什么的，”方纯露出促狭的笑容，“我只是发现，今天晚上你拿着花的样子，还有谈起那位普通朋友时的神态，和当初第一次见面你和我打招呼时给我的感觉，特别的相似。”

“你好，江先生，初次见面，以后还请你多多关照。”初次见面，当天兴致正高的方纯在见到未来三个月的工作伙伴时，张嘴而来地在称呼上开了个玩笑，而站在她对面的那个人，也和传闻中一样有趣，瞬间get了她的调侃，“你好，方……”  
正当方纯期待着从对方口中也听到相同的回敬称呼时，却意外地只听到了一个生硬的转折，“你好，方纯，多多关照。”  
与此同时，她也没错过前一秒还淡然微笑着的男子，脸上闪现过一刹那的僵硬，以及眼底流淌出的，微微的怅惘。  
情绪微妙，转瞬即逝，却是那么的清晰可见。

长久以来，每每回想起初遇的小插曲，方纯都只当是自己近墨者黑传染了前男友的坏毛病，敏感多心胡思乱想。可直到今日，当从搭档的身上再度感知到相似的情绪变化时，她才迟来地确认了自己此前的猜测。  
江唯的身上穿着厚重的铠甲，铜墙铁壁，却也并非刀枪不入。那一刻，他不再是被万人欢呼簇拥完美无缺的偶像，而只是一个普普通通的人。  
近乡情怯，连一句简简单单的"方小姐"都喊不完全。

潇洒帅气地抛下这一句话后，方纯心满意足，正准备拉起一旁懵懂无知的女孩和大部队汇合，却不料从背后听到一声轻笑。  
江唯起身，缓步走到她们的面前，然后下一秒，从手中的花束中径自取出一枝，递给了她，让方纯着实吓了一跳，一时间接也不是，不接也不是，“你，你干嘛？”  
好端端的，干嘛要把宝贝了一晚上都舍不得放下的花，突然分一枝给自己？  
“你衣服皱了，我觉得别一枝鲜花上去，等会儿合照时会好看一点。”面对搭档的惊慌，江唯也有些挫败感，自己有这么吓人么，不就是送一枝花给她，“还有，我也有一件事，一直都没机会告诉你。”  
“什么？”方纯不明所以，倒是一旁的邱琳终于醒过酒来似的，回报以好奇的眼神。

“不知道你自己有没有注意过，你拍戏时的肢体动作，脸上表情，笑起来的样子，都很像一个人。”江唯老神在在，说得心照不宣含蓄至极，听得围观的邱琳忍不住抢先开口，“啊，像谁啊？”  
不像才有鬼，方纯没接话，心里却不停跺脚。  
不过话说回来，那个人当年一招一式地在镜子前和她分享表演心得的时候，有没有想过，女友未来会是那么听话的学生呢？

尾声  
无声目送女孩子们蹦跳着相偕离去后，江唯在人群中看到了向自己努力挥手的助理Alice，在前去合影前，他把手中捧了一夜的花束，轻轻放到了桌子上。  
不论如何，他是男主角，等会儿合照时还是要站在正中间，如果贸然带着这束花一同去合影留念，恐怕外人看见了，也会和方纯一样生出无端的猜测来，反而会给送花的人带去不必要的麻烦。  
不过，也难怪方纯她们会好奇，为什么即使没有署名和卡片，也不知任何外貌的信息，在第一眼看到这束葡萄风信子的时候，他就能知道送花的人是谁。

很多年前，选秀比赛中途的休息放风日，少年们相约着喝酒，喝到不省人事不敢回基地，为首的周序便自告奋勇的找了一间熟识的舞蹈教室，带他们去休息醒酒。  
躺在冰凉的地板上不知昏睡了多久，直到被一阵凉风幽幽吹醒，暮色如墨，江唯抬手看了一眼手表上的指针，下一秒就吓了一跳，害怕错过寝室关门时间的他挣扎着起身，正准备叫醒其他人时，环顾四周，却发现地板光洁如新，不知道什么时候，他们糟践了满地的狼藉都已被收拾干净。  
这么晚了，保洁阿姨还没有下班吗？半梦半醒间，少年踉跄着推门而出，走廊里灯光闪烁明明暗暗，他也不知道往何处去寻找同伴，直到经过一间教室，仿佛是幻觉一般，他听到了里面传出的动静，有人在练舞？

教室的门没有完全合上，留下一道窄窄的缝隙，他好奇地从中窥去，里面没有开灯，只有初升的月亮，在地板上投射下浅浅的光。  
少年从镜中看到了一个女孩，散发赤足，穿着霜绿色的宽松长裙，抬手伸足，足尖立地，转身回旋，没有伴奏的音乐，也没有既定的动作编排，她在一个人的舞蹈教室里，自由自在地跳着舞。  
万籁俱寂，只有双脚落在地板上发出的空空的足音，多年后，也依然在他的回忆中静静回响。

后来没过多久，经过周序的介绍，他得知那个在舞蹈教室中独舞的少女，是和周序从小一起长大的青梅，也是周序女友的表姐，出身极为优渥，因为从小学习芭蕾的缘故，他们去的那家舞蹈教室就是她名下的产业，方便她随时随地都有地方练习。  
再后来，时光匆匆，很多很多的意外和变故发生，直到在周序的葬礼上，他也没有再见到她。记忆也许会随着时间变得模糊，有些话他却一直记得。  
“希腊神话中，受太阳神阿波罗宠眷并被其误伤而死的美少年雅辛托斯，在他死后的血泊中，长出了一种美丽的花，阿波罗便以少年的名字命名这种花，风信子，既象征着热烈纯粹的爱，也预示着生命和永恒。”  
数面之缘，十年不见，江唯始终不知风信子是不是少女最喜欢的花，他只知道，在他心中，这是最像她的花朵。  
她对周序的爱，热烈纯粹。她对她自己的人生，也有过脱下芭蕾舞鞋，放下金妆玉裹的桎梏，只求自由起舞的一刻。  
就连对于他这样一个交往不过泛泛的年少故人，她也没有吝啬过给予最好的祝愿。

“不同颜色的风信子，有不同的花语。”  
他第二次见到她，是在一个阳光清和的午后，依旧是熟悉的舞蹈教室，江唯在练舞的约定时间提前赶到，正巧碰上少女推了一个大箱子进来，一打开，里面是不同颜色的风信子，满满的摆了一个窗台。  
在江唯略带不解的目光中，少女不好意思地解释说，这次趁着放假回国，就顺便帮好朋友研究怎么种好风信子。  
“那么，蓝色风信子的花语是什么？”他听完神话传说的来龙去脉，一时兴起多问了一句，蓝色是他最喜欢的颜色。  
“蓝色啊，”少女回想片刻，一字一句地认真答道：“燃生命之火，享丰富人生。”


	3. 一次别离

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [2018年夏，"动物世界"上映前夕]

一个寻常的工作日，不是清明，也不是亡者的忌日，可当江唯来到郊区的墓地时，还是没想到会在这里，与久别的故人不期而遇。  
“Jade，是你？”  
即使十载不见，演员的自我修养也只是让他在短暂的惊诧之后，就恢复如常，微微点头向对方打了个招呼，随后俯身把怀中的花束轻轻放在了墓碑上。是一打粉红色的玫瑰花，早上他开车来时在路边的花店买的，正新鲜着，花瓣上挂着清晨的露珠，晶莹剔透。  
无独有偶，墓碑的另一侧，也摆着一束一模一样的花。

三鞠躬后，他摘下墨镜，回头不着痕迹地打量了一眼身后的人。一别多年，女子的面容如故，穿着和初见时一样颜色的霜绿长裙，身形消瘦，如天际转瞬消散的晴岚，弱不胜衣。  
虽值盛夏，可山区的气温很低，刮着萧瑟凉风，江唯迟疑了片刻，还是脱下外套绅士地递了过去，不料却被对方婉言谢绝，“我不冷，谢谢。”  
她欠身后退半步，避开了他递衣的手，口中却如常说道，“好久不见，江唯。”

当年不过是数面的交情，如今连彼此唯一的联系都已成泉下的白骨，是以一切客套疏离也是再正常不过，好意被推拒的江唯并不以为恼，无比自然地接道，“是啊，好多年了，没想到今天会在这里碰到你，对了，你不是一直在纽约工作么，什么时候回上海的？”  
“我上周末回来，探亲。”  
探亲，也是，江唯露出了然的神色，“哦，我差点忘了，你是回来看你哥哥的吧。”  
他的话音刚落，就看到对方的脸上露出了一丝浅淡却真实的笑意，“是，也不是。哥哥倒也不用我惦记，只不过我先生最近在上海工作，又出了一点事，所以飞回来探望他，”  
她停顿了半秒，“对了，差点忘记告诉你，我结婚了，三个月前在日本刚办的婚礼，你知道的，我个人的事还是低调一些好，所以一直都在等合适的时机再通知大家。”

结婚？乍闻此言，江唯神色自若的脸上终于出现了一丝冰裂的纹路，他不自觉地抿紧嘴唇，良久地难发一言，被这个突如其来迪消息震惊得一时失语。  
好在没有空白太久，回过神来后，他发现自己此刻除了满心满意的祝福，以及真真切切地为对方感到开心之外，似乎也没有更好的回应方式，“是么，所以我还是有幸提前知道的那一批人中的一个？”他笑着打趣道，“虽然知道的晚了一些，但还是要恭喜你，Jade。”

恭喜你，终于走出了爱而不得的无涯深渊，向前一步，海阔天空。  
这句恭喜，也许是江唯活了三十年的小半人生中，送出过的最特别的结婚祝福，在和自己曾经并肩作战的好兄弟的墓前，面对故人的前未婚妻，真心祝贺对方得遇良人。  
人世间所谓的阴差阳错因缘际会，大抵都是如此。  
他没有追问更多因果，但依旧不免怔愣，在短暂的静默后，倒是对方开口打破了略微凝固的气氛，“我回国要办的事处理得差不多了，今天晚上的飞机回纽约，想趁走之前，来周序的墓前再看看他。”

女子脸上浮现出的笑意如轻云蔽月，落在江唯的眼中却是无比清晰的悦然，“哥哥说我既然已经结婚了，就要对婚姻和另一半都负起责任来，所以等我这趟回纽约处理完那边的事情，就正式回北京定居，其实这样想想，以后能来上海看周序的机会也不少，倒也不用每一次都搞得像生离死别一样……”  
不过，不是像，而是已经生离，已经死别，注意到自己话语里措辞的漏洞，她忍不住自嘲笑了一下，正准备继续说下去时，却被对面的人蓦然打断。  
“不用！”在圈中以八面玲珑的情商优越示人的江唯，此刻流露出了他难得一见不加修饰的激烈，话说出口后，他也自觉到太过激动，才放缓语气，“你既然已经走了出来，就不要再把已经过去的人事放在心上了。说的不好听一点，就算我们每天都来山里看他，带一束他最喜欢的粉红玫瑰来，他也不会回来了，不是么？”

那些无知轻狂的青春岁月不会再回来，那个和他们并肩纵酒尽情高歌的少年，也不会再回来了，人生长逝东流水，纷纷西去不回头，所爱别离，挚友长辞，两年来连他都觉得锥心刺骨的痛，既然在对方的身上已经渐渐得到平复和愈合，又何必再年复一年的往事重提，自揭伤疤。  
对她而言，追缅故人，除了自伤己身，平白无故地让旁人担心，早已失去了任何的意义，江唯抬起头，认真地注视对方，“Jade，都过去了。”  
他一字一顿说出这句话，语气放得轻柔，目光中却带着复杂幽微的情愫。  
很多年前，他不过是一个和她心爱的人称兄道弟的旁观者，可少女恋慕的羞涩，伤心的泪光，都一一落在他的心底，多年过去后也依旧镌刻在他的记忆深处，以至于今时今日，他已无法分清，对于眼前的人，到底是同情，怜惜，还是感同身受的悲悯。  
亦或者，是某种已经彻底过去的，再也不必深思的感情。

记忆中的江唯虽然少年老成，但私下和朋友在一起时却也是嬉闹没有正形的人，从未见过他如此郑重以对的眼神，Jade的心里刚升起隐隐的无措，谁知下一秒就只见他咧开了嘴角，摊开掌心，“不过一码归一码，伴手礼啊喜糖什么的可一样都不能少哦，你的婚礼再低调，有你哥哥在，场面一定也不会小吧，回去之后千万别忘记补一份给我，就寄到我的工作室好了。”  
一边说着，一边一本正经地从口袋中取出钱包，抽出一张名片塞到女子的手中，“不过方小姐神通广大，我不说你也一定知道该寄到哪里的。”  
他的语气笃定，听得Jade不由挑眉，“哦？何以见得？”  
”去年秋天我在纽约拍戏，杀青的时候收到的那束葡萄风信子，是你让人送来的吧？”

世人皆知，粉红色是周序生前最喜欢的颜色，可除了粉丝之外，却很少有人知道江唯最喜欢的颜色是什么。  
而他在纽约收到的那束少见的葡萄风信子，恰恰就是他最喜欢的蓝色。在收到花束的那一刹那，即使没有署名和卡片，他也知道除了其时定居在纽约的她，不会再有第二个人会有如此心意。  
周序和Jade解除婚约后，他也因为工作忙碌少有交集和周序渐行渐远，他和她之间自然更没有再保持联络的必要。可即使如此，在失联后的这些年里，他也曾想象过，若来日重逢之时，会是怎样的一个场景。  
在葬礼上没有等到那个人时，他还不觉得如何，直到在纽约收到那束匿名的花束时，江唯才恍然惊觉到，隔了一个重要之人的生死，他们之间，也自此失去了再见面的理由。  
是以，今朝的不期而遇，对他而言已经是命运意外的昂贵馈赠。

“是我送的，”既然已经被戳穿了，Jade索性大大方方地承认，“早就想找个机会好好感谢你，却一直找不到合适的机会，”她微笑地说道，“正好听说你来纽约拍戏，本来想亲自当面向你道谢的，不过我的身份特殊，你又正当红，周围少不了狗仔记者，怕有心人误会或者看图说话影响了你的名誉，所以，还是没有……”她凝望着面前的男子，“谢谢你当初赶回来，送他最后一程，真的很谢谢你。”  
“我只是做了应该做的事而已，其实我很抱歉，如果当初我积极响应他组织的聚会，如果我……”江唯低哑着声音，最后只剩胸腔中溢出的悠长叹息，生前因为各种理由推脱故友的一片赤诚，死后才在他的灵堂前重聚，这是他最内疚遗憾的事。

“不用抱歉，”这下，也终于轮到对方将同样的话一一奉还，“都过去了，江唯。”

Side B：After Sunset

“所以，好端端的，你为什么会突然去给周序扫墓啊？我记得最近这段时间你一直都有路演要参加，明天电影都要上映了，你不抓紧时间好好歇歇，还一大早就跑到山里去，导演和宣传可一直在找你，联系不上他们都快在群里发疯了，这不，连我都知道了……”  
跑车逼仄的空间内，此刻在江唯耳边飘荡的，是一个叽叽喳喳的清脆女声。  
回来的时候已是黄昏日落，随着车子逐渐驶离山区，手机的提示音从头到尾也没有停过，明天新片正式全国公映，经纪人，导演，宣传，助理，媒体记者，所有人都在找他，到最后，连他新片的女主角丁璃，都纡尊降贵地亲自给他打了通电话，来关怀他长达一天莫名其妙的失联。  
女孩子活泼率直，在连珠炮式地发问了一通后，才想起搭档刚从山里扫墓归来，心情估计好不到哪里去，反应慢半拍地放缓了语气，“所以，今天是什么特殊的日子吗？”

不是什么特殊的日子，不是生日，不是忌日，也不是清明，只是再寻常不过的一天而已，人生中有无数个一天，可如果真要说是特殊，也许就是再见到了那个人吧。  
他们在周序的墓前坐了很久，微风轻拂过山岗，响起松涛阵阵，两人絮絮聊起别后这些年里的光阴岁月，江唯滔滔不绝地谈着自己的事业发展和未来的规划，同时还不忘特意挑了些圈中的八卦奇闻说给对方听。  
而Jade呢，虽然始终对自己的结婚对象三缄其口，可还是不经意地从侧面透露了很多细节琐事。  
她告诉他，她现在的公婆对她很好，特别是婆婆，虽然见面的机会不多，可每次都做一大桌子菜来招待她。从记事起，她从来没有吃过母亲做的饭，结婚后也算是填补了不少童年的缺憾。  
她还告诉他，她的先生很喜欢动物，尤其是狗，北京的家中就养了两只大狗，一只叫ice，一只叫coke，合起来就是对方最喜欢喝的饮料，ice coke。  
Jade说到那个单词时停顿了一下，两个人对视一眼，都没忍住笑得前仰后合，就在那一刻，江唯也没有错过女子眼中的缱绻之意，是发自内心的幸福愉悦，也是他在很多年前从不曾从对方眼中看到过的快乐。

“没有什么特殊的，不过是半夜睡不着心血来潮。如果真的要找一个理由，”江唯停顿一下，“怎么办，我说我有点担心明天的票房和口碑，这个理由行不行？”  
虽然这样说不符合他自信淡定的对外人设，可对于明天上映的这部耗时整整八个月，推掉了所有商业活动，潜心磨一剑的转型之作，他此刻所怀揣着的不安和忐忑，也没什么不可以理解的吧。  
果然，听到他给出的解释，丁璃在愣住一秒后，不仅快速接受，还转换了语气宽慰他，“你放心啦，成片的质量不错，点映的反响也很好。我知道你在担心什么，不过别人的好管别人的，我们只要专注于自己问心无愧就好啦，你啊，有时候会不会太杞人忧天了，江大男神？”  
虽然两次合作下来明面上只是例行公事的互动，私下的交集也不多，可丁璃却自问是了解江唯的，懂得他此时此刻的不安来自于何处。和他们的新片同期上映的另一部电影，在前两天的点映中口碑爆表，引发全民观影的狂潮，虽说暑期档的容量很大，再多几部电影上映也无妨。可这匹黑马的异军突起，还是极有可能会挤占他们的票房和口碑。  
和作为特别出演的她不同，明眼人都可以看出江唯在这部电影上倾注的心血和寄予的厚望，如果在票房和口碑上失利，就有可能步上某些个同龄男演员的老路，虚掷的不仅是投入的时间和精力，还有业界的认可，带来的打击虽不是绝对致命，可对于他从流量小生转型为成熟演员的道路，依旧是一个阻碍。

我可不是你啊，国师的电影出道，年少成名，又有影后的奖杯到手，前方一片光明坦途，自然是无所畏惧。江唯无奈摇头，“丁璃，老实说，你当初在拿奖之前，从来都不曾有过我这样的担心吗？”  
他的随口一问，居然就这么问住了丁璃，在沉默半晌后，对方才姗姗来迟地开口，“当然有，”丁璃不轻不重地叹了口气，“还记得三年前我们第一次合作的时候吗？那时候我每天早上起来，开工之前，都会对着化妆台上的镜子想着，我这辈子，是不是要一直这样下去了。”  
凭“远山之恋”出道，顺利考入电影学院后的四五年间，她都发展平平，电影的资源不佳，无奈之下她一度去拍了好几部质量差强人意的电视剧，还都被压着不能上星播出，那段时间可以说是惨淡经营，“要不是想着不能让某些人看笑话，我恐怕也不知道能不能撑过去。”

她呢喃自语着，接下来就提振了精神，欢快地说道，“不过我是我，你是你，你啊就不要瞎操心了，先不要说电影明天才上映，一切都未可知，即使真的票房不理想，锅也不是你一个人背的。最重要的是，你身边的亲朋好友，你的粉丝，或者那些远在天边，爱你关心你的人，无论活着还是死了，结婚还是单身，他们都会一直支持你继续走下去，这样想想是不是舒服多了，明天醒来是不是又是元气满满的一天？”  
影后不愧是影后啊，即使只能听到她的声音，可她的一举一动都仿佛活灵活现地展现在他的眼前，江唯甚至可以想象出对方在电话那端握紧拳头为自己摇旗呐喊的样子，还真是，让人不得不接受她的好意，“好了我知道了，我会回去好好睡一觉的，谢谢你。”

“哎，没什么啦，好了不多说了，叶朝来叫我过去玩了，没什么事我就……”女孩子坐在户外花园的秋千架上，挥手向不远处来叫她的闺蜜示意，刚想收线，却只听电话那头传来搭档温柔低沉的嗓音，“其实，对你来说也是一样的，对不对？”  
“什么？”  
“无论你身处顺境还是逆境，某些人其实也始终关心你，爱你，支持你，而不是等着看你的笑话。”快速收拾好心情、恢复了一贯淡定从容的人，礼尚往来地向搭档给出了自己的忠告。  
而一天中两次被人问到失语的丁璃，看着越走越近的闺蜜，一时之间手足无措起来，她的心中划过万千情绪，在这个当下却不愿深究，索性不去想，随便粗暴的转移了话题，“好了好了，你放心，我和你打赌，如果这次票房不大卖或者口碑不理想，我立马请你去看烟花怎么样？”  
“烟花？”  
“对啊，别的地方就算了，就外白渡桥吧，姐姐我请你看，怎么样，够不够意思……”  
在外白渡桥上看烟花，是三年前他们合作的那部谍战剧里的经典场景，只不过在戏里千金换红颜一笑的人是江唯，而三年后的赌约中却换成了女主演本人，真是时移势易，世事难料。

影后本人发表完掷地有声的霸总宣言后，就潇洒地挂断了电话，而堵了一路高架的江唯，此时也终于回到了位于上海市区的公寓。  
推开家门，在回复完所有与工作相关的事后，他长抒一口气，走到阳台上去透风，一拉开窗帘，却发现窗外早已是夜色深沉。  
自从四年前走红后，早出晚归披星戴月已成为他生活的常态，不过今天出发时他赶上了日出，回程的路上虽然遭遇了连环大堵车，可却难得的没有错过夕阳西下的风景。

方才丁璃的猜测虽然言之有物，其实也只说中了他一半的心事。他的忐忑不安辗转难眠固然是因为同期对手带来的压力，但与其说是对自我的期许太高，还不如说是不想踏挚友覆辙的恐惧。  
导致周序自杀的抑郁症，由他本人的心结难解而起，可事业上长期的挫败不得志，积年累月后才是终成不治之症让他最后选择结束生命的罪魁祸首。鲜血淋漓的前车之鉴在先，江唯就算对外表现的再自信从容，在心底也不可能对此做到真正的无动于衷。  
这才是为什么他会在百忙之中，也要出现在周序墓前的唯一理由。好在即使没有得到丁璃的宽慰，他也已找到了宽慰自己的理由。  
和他的新片同期上映的那部电影的主演之一，这么巧，也是当年和他参加了同一个选秀比赛的故人，还是周序生前最亲密的朋友之一，更难得的是始终没有渐行渐远，他们的友谊保持到了最后，在社交网站上发布悼念的一众声明中，就属对方的悼词最为真切感人。  
故人长辞的两年后，即使他们在娱乐圈中的路线不同，名气也是天差地别，可却都不约而同地各自走在实践个人理想的道路上，一往无前，坚定不移。  
如果他们的朋友还在，等新片上映后，或许也会找个机会约他们一起，找间pub，喝个小酒，来为他们庆功吧。

Last Side：keep going

“我明天有一部电影要上映，女主角是丁璃，她的出道作'远山之恋'里有我很喜欢的一句台词，”  
久别重逢时，闲谈的时间总是过得很快，临走前，江唯和Jade告别，没有说别的，而是突然提及了新片女主角的出道之作，“你活着，我便活着，你死了，我才是真的死了。”  
“很多人说，遗忘才是最后的死亡，只要我们不忘记一个人，他就永远都活着。”老生常谈的道理，可Jade听到后，还是向江唯投去了感激的眼神，感谢对方一而再再而三的宽慰自己，却不料下个瞬间，男子再度转换了话锋，“可是，在阿序的事情上，我更希望你能忘记，Jade。我不是希望你忘记他的存在，我只是希望你忘记……”

和不希望对方时时刻刻惦记着要来上海扫墓的理由相同，如果可以，他希望她可以就此忘记所有流离生死之事，远离一切的痛苦难眠。  
“我明白，”没等他多做解释，Jade就心领神会，把没说完的话补完，“他只是和我分手，解除了婚约，然后去了一个很遥远的地方，重新开始新的生活，短时间内，自然也没有和我再见的必要。”  
女子的眼底闪烁着隐约的泪光，却在努力灿烂的微笑着，两人站在原地，相视而笑，仿佛十年来的风霜雨雪，都尽数的簌簌而落。

就在江唯微笑着目送对方转身离开的刹那，Jade突然毫无预兆地回头，伸开双臂，最后给了他一个轻轻的拥抱，他的耳畔传来女子轻柔的呼吸，如蝴蝶挥舞了一下翅膀，“你也是，多保重，江唯，希望我们下次再见，不要再隔那么久了。”  
如果说人生是一趟一往无前的旅程，在过去的十年里，他错过了日出，错过了日落，也错过了道路两旁飞逝而过的太多风景，迎来的，则是一场又一场的别离。  
可是，即使是再锥心再惨烈的生离死别，此时此刻，对他而言也不过如此。江唯总有一种错觉，有分别就有重逢的时候，而那些和他短暂告别的故友知己，也许就在下一个路口，等待着与他再一次的不期而遇。


	4. 红与黑

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “离开繁华太久 早已嗅不出温柔”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [2019年初，微博之夜]

1

“江唯哥！”  
娱乐圈年终盛典的活动内场，在满场的星光熠熠中，常盈一眼就锁定了自己要找的目标，刚在北京滴水成冰的天气里走完红毯的女明星，微微舒展了一下被冻到僵硬的体态，摆出最自信从容的样子朝场中的某个座位走去，露出自以为最美丽的笑容，“江唯哥，好久不见。”

口中说着好久不见，可江唯依稀记得他俩两个月前才在蓝带赏的颁奖典礼上碰过头，他无意戳穿对方话里的漏洞，点了点头，寒暄关切了一句，“是啊，最近还好吗？”  
常盈挑了对方身边的位置施施然坐下，摊手摆出一个俏皮姿势，语气里却洋溢着浓浓无奈，“还好啦，就是公司最近不怎么太平，有句话怎么说来着，神仙打架，小鬼遭殃。”

被常盈比喻为神仙的那个人，就是她所在经纪公司的一姐孙若。孙若和同为公司大股东的男演员Hawick貌合神离常年分居，是圈中人人知晓的事情，两人的婚姻，在初初的浓情转淡后，除去孩子和利益上的纠缠，就再也不剩什么。结婚短短五年来，有一大半的时间都在传各式各样的婚变消息，外界对此的流言揣测也从未停息。不过在闹腾了多年后，这一回倒是终于尘埃落定了，半个月前两人携手发布离婚公告，一时间抢占热搜头条，也引发了公众对于娱乐圈婚姻脆弱性的再一次嗟叹不已。  
其中，身为小师妹的常盈也由衷贡献了一波自己的真情实感，她侧歪着头，不由自主地对江唯感慨着，“哎，我记得五年前我们一起拍戏的时候Hawick还来探过班呢，那时候他们两个人可甜蜜了，感觉也没过去多久，怎么就走到今天这个地步了呢？”

等闲变却故人心，却道故人心易变，对于外人的感情私事，江唯一向独善其身，从不随意发表什么意见，他轻咳一声，正想岔开话题时，却只听身后传来一阵撕心裂肺的尖叫呐喊，今天到场的明星后援团众多，可粉丝们如此热情的架势还是罕见，男子不由微微皱眉，纳闷地问道，“她们在喊谁？”  
“还能有谁，”与他的惊讶相比，身旁的女孩倒是表现的处变不惊，一副老神在在的模样，用眼神示意江唯朝他们身后的某个方向看去，果然，只见有一个正装挺拔的年轻男子朝着他们的方向遥遥走来，所到之处皆伴随着排山倒海的欢呼，在喧闹的会场中是格外突出的存在。

“那是谁？”在看清了来者的面容后江唯依旧迟疑，“是今年选秀出头的新人？”  
否则，实在是难以解释如此匪夷所思的高人气，只不过，对方看上去成熟稳重，不像是刚出道的新人。  
好在，他的身边坐着堪称江湖百晓生的常盈，见江唯发问，便不无愉悦地替对方介绍起来，“是男演员程祐一，他年纪也不小了，是孙若姐电影学院的师弟，今年夏天突然因为一部剧爆红，粉丝特别多也特别疯，今天的场面，不过是洒洒水啦。”  
有一句话常盈忍住了没说，眼前的疯狂场面落入眼中难道不觉得有些熟悉？  
遥想当年江唯一夜爆红之时，依稀也是这样的好光景。

江山代有流量出，各领风骚好几年，眨眼间，连自家一姐都风光不再，对此乐见其成的常盈内心毫无波动，浅浅提到一笔后就固执地想要把话题再度引回到一姐离婚的事情上，“不过话说回来，孙若姐的口风还真是严，她公开离婚的时候我们可都吓了一大跳，说是一个多月前就在加拿大签字了，我们可都不知道。”  
说到这里她停顿了一秒，好奇地看向江唯，“江唯哥，你和孙若姐以前关系就好，你有提前收到什么风声吗？”

2  
常盈没想到自己随口一问，刚好就问对了人。  
一个月前，接到孙若发来的语音讯息的时候，江唯正站在纽约上东区的一家花店门口。  
这次趁着工作的闲暇，他带着家人来美国度假，在亚特兰大拜访并观看了自己喜欢的球员LIN的比赛。返程前，江唯临时起意，撇开助理Alice的跟随陪伴，独自一人踏上了飞往纽约的航班。  
他抵达的时候，正值纽约一年中最浪漫的季节，午后的日光不冷不热，天气也很晴朗。江唯穿了一件连帽的风衣外套，侵略性的黑色穿在他的身上却不显半分的肃杀之气，相反，过路的行人见了，只觉得眼前这位戴着墨镜口罩全副武装的看不清正脸的年轻人，全身上下都散发出一股沉静又温柔的气息，让人经过时，总忍不住驻足多瞥一眼。

“Dreaming Alice”，江唯抬头，透过墨镜打量了花店的招牌片刻，正欲推门而入时，手机突然传来滴滴的响声，他顺手点开，耳边立时响起一口脆生生的京片子，“江唯，你猜猜我现在在哪儿？”  
孙若虽然唱歌自带电音，台词功底也饱受诟病，但无可否认，她的声音既有辨识度也有穿透力，虽然此时江唯听来只觉得聒噪，他不由自主地将手机拿得远了一些，随口咕囔道，“总不会在纽约......”  
下一刻，电话那头传来女子欢悦的笑声，“我在温哥华。”  
温哥华？还不等江唯心念急转，就听见对方高呼道，“我今天签字离婚了，我自由了，江唯！”

这段语音若是掐头去尾，被不明内情的八卦群众听到，无疑是立刻做实了他和孙若那段离谱的婚外情绯闻。江唯面无表情，连一条回复都欠奉，他开始考虑起来，要不要通知自己的经纪人孙若已经正式离婚的消息，早做准备，免得消息公布的那一天，对方的团队再想发什么通稿拖他下水。  
都时过境迁两年了，如果孙若的脑子还不够清醒，那就别怪他加倍奉还，去年才将不实传言上诉成功的江唯冷冷想着。

动手清空了所有消息记录后，江唯的心情并没有太受前搭档离婚消息的打扰，他收回手机，摘下墨镜，径直推开了花店的大门。  
这家花店开在纽约寸土寸金的地段，店面不大，却布置得雅致清新。傍晚时分，店里没有几个客人，江唯谢绝了白人女店员热情的接待，一个人随意地四处闲逛，观赏着四处摆放的各式花材。  
只可惜，他来回逛了几圈，都没有看到想找的目标。  
说出来没人会相信，江唯跨越千山万水一意孤行而来，不过是想带一束在他的梦中时时盛开的花朵归去。

不过好在最后，他也没有空手回去，花店中央最醒目的位置上，摆放着大簇大簇粉红色的玫瑰花，颜色温柔又炽热。江唯买下一枝，左手拿着花，右手插在风衣的口袋中，朝着酒店的方向缓步而归。  
正值感恩节前夕，路上的来往行人们无不提着大包小袋，喜气洋洋，他拿着一支玫瑰混在人群中央也显得没有这么突兀，即使偶尔有人经过好奇地投来一瞥，也只当他是要去向心爱的女孩表白，露出了善意的笑容。  
走到中央公园附近时，延绵几百米的长街上，人流如织，百货公司正在准备第二天花车游行的盛典活动。江唯原本一路都漫不经心地走着，此时却突然被眼前的喧闹场景唤回了心神。他下意识地仰望天空，只看到半空中放飞着一个个五彩缤纷的巨大的卡通气球，而不远处，小孩子们则叽叽喳喳地绕着地上还在充气的气球来回奔跑，撒娇卖痴地缠着父母买下。  
眼前的一切如梦似幻，恍若来到了盛大的童话世界，让江唯不由自主地想起了自己早逝的故友。  
如果周序还在，看到这些应该也会和那些孩子们一样兴奋吧，他一直都是个很有童心的人，年少轻狂时他们一伙人不懂，还老是笑对方幼稚，明明是个一米八几的大男人，还和女孩子一样，喜欢粉粉嫩嫩的玩偶，睡觉时也一定要抱着，不然就吵嚷着说会失眠。

“睡不着抱女朋友就好咯，抱什么兔子。”当年参加选秀比赛一起合宿时，关灯前例行的闲谈夜聊中，江唯笑着把手中一只巨大的粉红兔子抱枕向同伴的脑袋砸去，换来周序的高呼跺脚，“喂！小白你轻点，砸到我的头了，好痛！”  
连睡衣也是粉红色的少年接过了同伴砸来的爱宠抱枕，牢牢地环在胸前，委委屈屈地说着，“女朋友那不是不在嘛，不抱兔子怎么办？”说完，他的嘴角露出一抹邪笑，张开了手臂，摆出邀请的姿势，“要不然，你给我抱？”  
江唯当然不肯，下一刻，少年们就嬉笑着闹作一团。

站在异国他乡的汹涌人潮前，此时此刻江唯很想转身，伸出双手给出一个大大的拥抱，却随即陡然意识到，十年光阴似水，已经带走了他曾经最好的朋友，而留给他的，除了斑驳的记忆和刻骨的伤痛，也许就只剩手中的这枝粉色玫瑰。  
花开如昨，人事已非。

3  
那一夜，躺在纽约五星级酒店松软的大床上，江唯做了一个梦。  
梦中的他，如在街头看到的无数只色彩缤纷的气球一般，晃晃悠悠地漂浮在云端，脚下云山雾罩看不分明，他只感觉到自己缓缓上升着，越飘越高，直到耳边传来剧烈的撞击声，一下子将他从梦中惊醒。  
他，居然梦到了两年前的车祸肇事现场，那起在他走红之后和与孙若的婚外恋丑闻一起，造成他事业口碑巨大滑坡的惊天事件，在过去两年多的时间里始终被他刻意回避，而外界对他凌晨无端驾车外出发生离奇车祸的原因一直众说纷纭，有人猜测他醉酒，有人怀疑他吸毒，更是有不少人将车祸和婚内出轨的传言联系在了一切，说得绘声绘色仿佛亲眼目睹一般，一度成为网上茶余饭后的热议话题。  
对此，作为当事人的江唯始终三缄其口。  
其实，他不是不想解释，说来也是荒诞，只不过是因为当时连他自己，也不记得事件发生的真正原因而已。

江唯只记得，那段时间他的事业顺风顺水，收入不菲，一向孝顺的他在替父母安家置业之余，终于舍得一掷千金买下了少年时代就心仪已久的豪华跑车，却因为工作忙碌，一直停在车库里落灰。  
那一晚，深夜返工回到家的他，入睡前准备动手整理明早出国工作的行李，却突然发现找不到自己的护照。他一时心急，便翻箱倒柜地匆忙寻找了起来，而他对于事故发生前的最后记忆，便停留在了此处，之后发生的一切，在他的脑海里都只留下大段大段的空白。  
他既不记得自己为何要深夜驾车外出，也不记得在车祸发生后他为何没有留在原地等待交警的处理，而是先一步弃车离开，步行回家。  
为此他去咨询过心理医生，医生怀疑他在舆论铺天盖地的谴责中，罹患了PTSD，也就是所谓的应激性创伤后遗症，人体自我的保护机制自动替他清理了那段记忆。  
连当事人都忘记了事故发生的原因，经纪人在无计可施之下，便只能为他编造了一个去父母家取护照的理由，即使明知不足以为人所信服，也再未能做出更多有力的解释。

那场车祸肇事成为江唯人生中一个重要的分水岭，将在走红后一度身处云端飘飘乎不知所已的他狠狠拉回到了地面，赶在被名利的潮水淹没迷失之前及时清醒过来。从此之后，他不仅行事更加小心谨慎，也开始磨练演技寻求转型，想让自己未来的路走得更稳更远。  
塞翁失马，焉知非福，他的父母为此常说，当年的事从结果倒推，倒也不能不说是因祸得福，一件好事。  
而在努力转型的两年后，今年他先是在潜心创作的电影里收获了上佳口碑，随后又得到主流奖项认可，甚至在异国他乡的梦醒时分，江唯也终于找回了自己失落已久的记忆。

那一晚，他在家中翻箱倒柜，最后找出的却不是护照，而是一对多年未戴的袖扣。蓝宝石的扣面在黑暗中闪烁着莹莹的光，牵动了他的心绪和回忆。  
江唯收到这对袖扣，是在十年前。  
那年他刚刚从选秀比赛中得到名次，被主办方强拉着参加庆功宴，这是他出道后的第一场正式活动，第一次穿上法式衬衫的少年，对西装礼仪不甚了解，在上台前才被人提醒要戴袖扣，可偏偏造型团队提前准备的款式和颜色都和他的衣服不搭，这个失误虽不致命，可还是让少年老成的他一时间也有些手足无措。  
而那时，站在一旁的同伴，也正在因为配饰的细节和造型师争执，原因听来却只是让人啼笑皆非，“我就要戴那对粉红色的。”  
周序固执地坚持着，听得造型师叫苦不迭，“可是这和你今天晚上的造型不搭。”  
西装革履的，要是配上一对粉红色的耳钉，那画面被摄影机捕捉到真是要多滑稽就有多滑稽。  
“可是，哎呀，不管了，我一定要戴。”少年气鼓鼓地喊着，丝毫没有松口的意愿。

旁人听了一头雾水，江唯却是明白对方的用意，那对粉钻耳钉是前段时间周序的初恋女友送给他的生日礼物，周序一拿到手就兴奋地炫耀了好几天，一有机会就戴，都没见他摘下来过几次。  
在和造型师顶撞完后，周序也留意到了好兄弟这边的动静，一听说是江唯没有合适的袖扣，他当下就撇了撇嘴，“哎我还当是什么要紧的大问题呢，不就是一对袖扣么，我这儿有，你看看颜色什么的合不合适。”  
他随手从自己的包里掏出一个丝绒的盒子，递给了江唯，江唯不明所以地打开，立刻被袖扣上蓝宝石的光芒晃到了眼，下意识地迟疑道，“这看起来好像很贵重......”  
“哎呀，没事啦，一个小东西而已，别人送的，你只管拿去戴。”  
周序满不在乎地摆了摆手。

4  
没想到这一拿，就是很多年，当江唯伸手从盒中拿起了其中的一枚，清浅的月光照在金属材质的背面上，他第一次看清了上面镌刻的英文字母，猛然惊觉到袖扣原本的主人是谁。  
真是可笑啊，他明明已经和昔年并肩作战的好兄弟陌路多年，却居然一直没有想起还欠了对方一副袖扣未还。  
他忘了还，周序也一直没问他要。  
江唯端响着手中的这枚袖口，突然想起来，他和周序上一次面对面坐下来单独聊天，好像还是在五年前。

那时他的事业发展得平平，隔三岔五就飞到全国各地的片场，演些合拍偶像剧的男二号，而周序其时却是前途一片大好，拍电影，出唱片，还被狗仔拍到了和女友机场拥吻的照片，惹来粉丝们哭天喊地的抹泪嚎哭，纷纷去女方的社交网站底下留言谩骂。  
周序打电话约他喝酒的时候，也正在为此事烦恼，江唯劝解着安慰了几句后，一时酒意上头，竟脱口而出说道，“你也该把这件事当作一个教训，凡事都不要太任性了。”  
“任性？我哪有啊，不过是谈个恋爱而已，又不犯法，被偷拍我才是受害人好嘛！”周序举起杯中的啤酒一口闷下，愤愤不平地嚷道。  
江唯没有急着接话，他只是默然注视着偷拍照片上某张似曾相识的侧脸，脑中万千思绪倏忽而过，猝然间连他自己都捕捉不到。他在心里沉沉叹了口气，开口劝着，“你想唱歌就唱，想谈恋爱就谈，这本来没有什么，可是有时候在做决定之前，还是要多想一下，对别人负责一些，不管是对公司，还是对爱你的人......”  
他的话还没说完，就被对方跳起来打断了，“江唯，你知不知道自己在说什么？”  
不知道是被他说中了心事还是喝多了酒，周序一下子没控制住情绪，朝他大声叫喊起来，“我想唱歌就推掉戏约去出唱片，想爱谁就大大方方去追，我想做什么就去做了，不然呢，难道还要像你那样，整天都活得那么小心，那么压抑，那么步步为营。我不像你，江唯，你想要的太多，而我现在只要每天都能好好睡上一觉.....”

不欢而散之后，翌日酒醒，正当江唯打算找对方为自己的言语不当道歉时，一打开手机就被粉丝们狂轰滥炸地提醒着，昨天半夜周序突然在社交网站上取消了对他的关注。  
虽然不久之后反而是那个取关的人自知理亏主动向他求和重归于好，可两人之间的友情，终是因为各自的忙碌而愈发淡薄，等到后来江唯一夜爆红，而周序却日益沉寂之后，这对年少相识的昔日挚友，最终还是踏上了各自的命途。  
如果时光可以倒流，他会不会后悔曾经向周序说过那些话？江唯静静摩挲着那枚袖扣，冰凉的质地在他的手心被体温渐渐回暖。  
他在心里慢慢告诉自己，这世界上没有人，可以理所当然地辜负另一个人的珍贵心意，所以他永远不会后悔自己说过的话。  
被这样的念头裹挟着心绪，他放下袖扣，无意识地披衣出门，连自己都不知道要开车去往何处。  
然后，就发生了那起让他抱憾终身的车祸事故。

而令他抱憾终身的，还不仅止于此，好不容易从车祸肇事的舆论压力下平息过来的小半年后，江唯在再一次出国工作的途中，接到了周序自杀身亡的噩耗。  
如果时光可以倒流，他会不会后悔曾经向周序说过那些话？  
在葬礼的灵堂上，当他环顾四周都没有见到记忆中的那个身影时，没有人知道，在江唯看似平静沉着的外表下，他的内心深处，那一刻涌现的是无边无际的怅惘。  
从始至终，他都没有后悔曾经那句对故友的口不择言，从始至终，他都只是遗憾自己没有用一种更好的方式，来表达自己的心意。

5  
“孙若啊，她的确提前发了信息给我，不过我没回她。”  
对于女孩的好奇探问，江唯云淡风轻地回应道，“我们的关系敏感，也好久没有联络了，她那时通知我，实在不是那么合适。”  
“还真是无情啊，江唯哥，”常盈听了，半是感慨半是替自家一姐打抱不平，“难怪孙若姐老是想不明白，明明当年你和她拍戏时相处得也不错，为什么后来会对她那么冷淡。”

空穴来风，如果不是江唯先在片场被记者拍到了和孙若亲密暧昧的互动，媒体们也不会就此看图说话，大做文章，炮制出两人的惊天绯闻。  
常盈现在还清楚记得，谈及绯闻时孙若满脸的纳闷表情。作为纵横情场多年，拥有直男斩名号从来没被人拒绝过的江湖老手，孙若本以为江唯也不会是一个例外，可在宣传期过去后，甚至在两人的绯闻正式爆发之前，对方就对她一敬三尺远，后来更是再没有施舍给她好脸色。公开场合碰到时，只剩下礼貌性的敷衍，仿佛昔年对戏时对方看向自己眼神里的缱绻温柔，都不过只是她自己入戏太深一厢情愿的错觉。  
可是，常盈可以作证，那当然不是错觉。所以在和小师妹讨论来谈论去都不解其意后，孙若干脆快刀斩乱麻，强行按了一个壮士断腕野心家的人设给前任合作搭档，也算是舒解了自己心里闷闷难解的怨气。

“什么，你说孙若私下里说我是于连，‘红与黑’里的男主？”第一次听到如此比喻的江唯，乍一听也觉得新鲜。  
看来他是误解了孙若不学无术的人设了，不愧是昔年以第一名的身份考入电影学院的学霸，居然还懂得将他比作是外国名著中出场的人物。  
于连，司汤达名著”红与黑“中的男主角，一个年轻英俊，野心勃勃，力争上游的投机者。

“那么她觉得自己是谁？”江唯轻笑一声，随口问道，“是被我勾引踩着上位的市长夫人？还是对我痴情一片愿意和我私奔的贵族小姐？”  
可惜她既不会在他死后为他殉情，也不会将他的头颅葬在玫瑰花下，孙若将他比作于连，不仅是高看了他，也是高看了她自己。  
在娱乐圈的芸芸众生中，他和她，都只是最平凡普通的蝼蚁而已，就像这粉丝对他们的爱慕真心，也不是会永远停留的所有物，终有一日，会转移到另一个人的身上。江唯抿起嘴上的笑意，静静遥看着此刻正坐在不远处，和身边的人相谈甚欢的年轻男子。  
程祐一是么，他记住了，有时间会留心对方的作品，好好看看的。

活动结束时已是深夜，赶在媒体记者的又一波围堵之前，不想再被问及对于孙若离婚事件感想的江唯快步离席，不成想走得匆忙了些，一不小心，刚好撞上了迎面而来的一个人。  
他立刻道了声歉，抬起头却看到了一张原本陌生无比，今夜之后却会变得异常熟悉的清隽面容。  
近距离的观望中，江唯发现对方的眼睛很大，眼睫毛也很长，一闪一闪的，确实是有着让少女心折沉醉的资本。  
他微微一笑点头致意，正欲错身向前时，对方却伸手拦下了他。  
对此江唯不明所以地挑了挑眉，却只见对方摊开右手，手心里是一枚蓝宝石的袖扣，在会场的灯光下，散发出耀眼的光芒。

就在两人且走且停间，已经有好几台摄像机转向他们，迫不及待地捕捉着新老流量狭路相逢的精彩画面。  
而江唯只是不假思索地从对方手中快速拿走了自己的袖扣，“这枚袖扣对我来说很重要，还好被你捡到了，多谢！”  
他略略语无伦次地向对方道谢，收到这对袖扣的十年里，这还是他第二次佩戴，原本也没什么特殊的原因，只不是今天出门前搭配造型时的一时心血来潮，可若是因此不慎遗失，只怕会成为另一个让他抱憾终身的存在。  
“不用谢。”对方浅笑着摇头，目光却始终没离开过他手中的袖扣，不忘夸赞道，“我还是第一次见到，这么别致漂亮的袖扣。”

“星辰大海。”  
江唯口中低语呢喃着意味不明的四个字，时隔多年后他再一次找到它时，对着月光，不仅看到了刻在背面的英文字母，也看到了蓝宝石中浅浅描绘的银边，依稀勾勒出远方星辰的模样。  
少女的恋慕真心，是无边大海中的璀璨星辰，可惜却从未被所爱之人看见。  
而看见了的人，多年来却只是遥遥相望，无能为力，也无计可施，只能日复一日，年复一年地从别人身上寻找似曾相识的那个影子。  
开朗，率直，乐观，即使身带镣铐，也能在茫茫天地之间，自由自在地舞出属于自己的心曲。

在江唯和孙若第二次合作的电影里，孙若饰演的女主角，一往情深地爱着江唯饰演的男主角多年，却从未宣之于口，只是将自己的种种情深都化为眼底的恳切。  
回想往事，江唯不得不承认，孙若的演技虽然起伏不定，可当年在片场许许多多的瞬间，他都被对方的眼神带入了戏，也带入了那段只存在久远回忆中的年少时光里。  
常盈说得没错，他或许真的欠孙若一句道歉，江唯怔怔地想着，沉吟良久后才意识到对面还有人正若有所思地看着自己，他朝对方笑了一下，一边牢牢将手心握紧，“嗯，确实很漂亮。”

可惜却不属于他，不管是袖扣本身，还是其中蕴藏的幽微情意，从始至终，都不属于他。  
当年他一度为这个认知而失魂落魄，无比沮丧，如今想来，却也只剩释怀的轻松。  
因为他知道，即使花已凋谢人已离去，可在未来的无穷岁月中，也还是会有那么一双眼睛，如深海中的灿烂星辰，温柔注视着自己前行的每一个脚印，就如同那对十年前就佩戴在自己袖间的袖扣，不言不语，却一直长久地陪伴着自己。  
在那样的温柔注视中，如果可以，他还是想在眼前的繁华风景里，停留得更久一些。


	5. für Elise

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [2019年初，微博之夜&春晚彩排&春晚直通车节目录制]

1 爱情是从好奇心开始的

“哎，江唯哥他还是老样子。”  
年终盛典开场前，向男神套话失败，一无所获，只能悻悻然回到自己座位坐下的常盈，由衷地发出了一声幽幽的叹息。  
如果顺着她心有不甘的目光看去，可以看到她口中所指的那个人，此刻正意态疏懒地坐在不远处，半靠半躺在拥挤的沙发卡座里。神情明明若有所思，手里的动作却一刻都没有停下来过，不时摆弄着袖间发出盈盈蓝光的某个物件。  
活脱脱地，一只慵懒闲适又时刻竖起耳朵的猫咪，想让人抱在怀中仔细爱抚，可无奈本尊浑身上下，都肉眼可见地散发出了一股子生人勿近的疏离感，真是让人又爱又恨。  
没错，又爱又恨。

从五年前初见之时起，常盈的心里就长久地怀着一个疑问，按理说，江唯年少成名，蛰伏数载后一夜爆红，星路虽不能说是十分坦荡，但也算是平顺，如今刚过而立之年，不仅转型成功还奖项加身，正是一个人最该志得意满的时候，可她从他的身上看到的，说好听点是宠辱不惊的恬淡，说难听点，她都想立刻冲到男神本人的面前，对他高歌一曲，你不是真正的快乐！  
今晚身着粉色长裙打扮得艳光四射的女明星，也许是觉得会场的暖气开得不够大，下意识地搂紧了身上的羊毛披肩，一边不无困惑地低声呢喃道，“唉，有时候对于江唯哥的过分关注，都让我怀疑自己是不是在暗恋他......”  
常盈对着空气自言自语起来，全然不顾身边坐着的某位同行，最近炙手可热，可于她却素昧平生。  
“不过要是真的也不丢脸啦，只能说明我眼光好，”她托腮凝眸，捧出一颗少女的小桃心，扑通扑通，“别看江唯哥平时一副高冷耍酷的样子，他其实，是一个很温柔的人啊......”

她的话还没说完，谁料下一秒，就只见江唯的身边突然坐下了一个人，常盈不禁停住，睁大了眼睛。  
比不速之客的身份更让常盈感到措手不及的是，那人还未落座，几分钟前还被她感慨着高冷姿态一如往昔的江唯，就微笑伸手，姿态亲昵地捏了一下对方的脸颊。  
“我没眼花吧，江唯哥捏了唐念琛的脸？我的天，他们两个人什么时候关系这么好了？”  
她好想马上提着话筒冲到男神面前，不唱歌了，就问问他，江唯哥，人民币捏着的手感好吗？  
还有谭千越呢，说好的唐念琛后宫第一人呢？久未露面，是失宠被大少爷打进冷宫了吗？

那边厢老友鬼鬼，这边难以置信眼前所见的女明星，在怔楞脑补宫心计之余，也没忽略此刻身后正有一道锐利的目光，越过她的肩膀，似乎也朝着和她一致的方向望去。  
“是啊，他们两个人的关系什么时候这么好了？”身后有一个清冽的声线，蓦地在她耳畔响起。  
常盈惊讶地发现，自落座起就惜字如金的邻座帅哥，听了她大半程吐槽都不发一言的邻座帅哥，居然在这个问题上和她达成了难得的共识。

一线当红小生与豪门贵公子的亲密互动毫无意外地上了隔日的热搜头条，而几天后，常盈也在某档综艺节目的录制现场，再度遇上了那晚和她一起吐槽纳闷的邻座帅哥，男演员程祐一。  
对于这位传说中饮冰十年大器晚成的同行，常盈在对方去年夏天意外爆红，在某项榜单上压制同期上剧的公司一姐孙若长达一个多月后，就对他耳闻已久，想象无数，可直到真的见面后才发觉，程祐一似乎和自己想象中的模样也全然不同。  
他也很温柔，如果说江唯的温柔是尘封在万年寒冰下的热泉，需要将厚厚的冰层悉数凿碎了，才能堪堪瞧见，那么程祐一的温柔，就是举手投足间自然流露出的温润月光，平和沉静，毫不刺眼，也毫不吝啬一视同仁地给予他人。  
可就是这么一个看上去与世无争的人，居然也能因为新仇旧恨把身为同门师姐孙若气到跳脚，又偏偏无可奈何。  
只要脑海中一浮现出孙若跳脚的画面，常盈就觉得无比舒适。

节目录制得可谓是轻松愉快，而以寡言少语著称的程祐一，也总算在主持人的强势cue流程中稍稍活跃了几下，不仅多说了好几句话，还即兴秀了一番小才艺。录制结束后，一回生二回熟的常盈，特意走到对方的面前，表达自己的赞美，“你刚才的纸牌魔术真的好厉害啊，我都看傻了。”  
“以前拍戏的时候学的，雕虫小技而已。”对方谦虚地回应道。  
“不不不！”常盈急忙摆手，为了证明自己的赞美非常走心，直接cue男神出场佐证，“不瞒你说，我上一次看魔术看傻了，还是五六年前的事了呢！”  
她绘声绘色地比起手势，“一排七杯不同颜色的酒，江唯哥拿上拿下晃来晃去最后晃成了一杯彩虹色的，这还不算，刷得一声白光闪过，那杯酒就变成了漫天粉红色的玫瑰花瓣，纷纷扬扬地落下来，哇塞，那场面，别说我了，肖邯哥，Will，岑梦，最后连孙若姐都看呆了呢！”

即使时过境迁多年，常盈说起当初庆功宴上的那一幕惊艳时，眼中依旧不自觉地留出迷恋的意味，“江唯哥说，那个魔术是他出道前在兰桂坊的酒吧看人表演学会的，据说灵感来源来自于莎士比亚的名著。“  
她轻声颂起其中的名句，”罗密欧，你为什么是罗密欧，玫瑰即使换了一个名字，它也依然芬芳，而罗密欧如果不叫罗密欧，也还是一样的亲切完美。“  
”很美的魔术。“程祐一恰如其分地点评着，”寓意也很动人。“  
他礼貌性地点到即止，无意多说，再加上此时经纪人已经朝着他们的方向走了过来，程祐一正欲向常盈告别时，一偏头却看见了对方脸上无端端绽放出的灿烂笑容，“我懂了，我好像懂了，呵，我居然现在才明白，真是太迟钝了......”女明星眉眼弯弯，笑容中透着一丝诡秘，自言自语着，仿佛中了邪一般，看得程祐一不觉停住了脚步。

接下来，常盈口中的话彻底挽留住了他，”不，你不知道，罗密欧和玫瑰花的比喻不过是一个引子，真正美丽又动人的，是江唯哥给那个魔术取的名字，“  
只见她的红唇一张一合，老神在在地吐出三个音节。  
”A-li-ce“。

2 玫瑰之名

莎士比亚的名著叫做《罗密欧与朱丽叶》。  
书中的男主角叫做罗密欧，女主角叫做朱丽叶，男主角曾经的恋人叫做罗莎琳。  
不同品种的玫瑰会有不同的名字。  
不同种类的酒也会有不同的名字。  
那杯调制的鸡尾酒像七色的彩虹。  
可江唯最后，却把魔术命名为“Alice”。

“你不觉得很神奇吗？那个魔术融合了种种元素，可没有一处和Alice有关，可最后它却偏偏取了那个名字。”常盈回头看向程祐一，眼中散发出可以称为热切的光芒。  
可惜对方只是沉声答道，“或许，是道具用的玫瑰花的名字，或许是其中某杯酒的名字，或许是一开始想出这个魔术的人随便取的，或许......”  
他话还没说完，常盈就露出了正中下怀的表情，“当年，我们也是这么想的，不过在表演完魔术后，江唯哥还讲了一个魔术背后的童话故事。”  
与她宛如挖到一个惊天宝藏的强烈兴奋不同，身侧之人的语气一如往昔的平淡，”童话故事？“

程祐一温声劝退了经纪人的催促，而常盈也好整以暇地问工作人员借来四件身上的饰品，在演播厅角落的地板上即兴摆起戏台。  
她拿起一个玉石的吊坠，“很久很久以前，在遥远的西方王国里，有一位美丽的公主，她不仅长得好看，而且温柔可爱，是所有人倾慕的对象。”  
她将玉坠放在一颗碎钻耳钉前，“可公主，却只钟情于一位英俊潇洒的王子。王子与公主原本天生一对，只可惜在这个故事里，王子爱上的却是另一个女孩，那个女孩的名字，就叫做Alice。”  
常盈默默将碎钻耳钉推到了一朵雏菊花形的发夹前，然后又把最后剩下的的一枚黑曜石戒指放到了玉坠旁边，“当然，和每个童话故事一样，这个时候，公主的身边就会出现一位黑骑士。”  
不过，与一般默默守护公主的形象不同，在这个故事里，骑士是王子的好朋友，和公主的交集并不太多，他只是在一次偶然的机会下，在一场盛大的宴会上，不小心撞见公主一个人躲在角落里默默哭泣。  
他知道公主哭泣的原因，因为不久之后，王子就会向在场的所有来宾正式介绍自己的未婚妻， Alice。

“公主绝望极了，她问骑士，如果她改一个名字，也叫Alice了，王子会不会就能爱她？”说到此处，常盈忍不住插了一句对剧情的吐槽，“当年我们听到这里的时候，都觉得那个可怜的公主已经疯了，当然不会啊，王子爱的是人，又不是一个名字，然后你猜，孙若姐当年是怎么说的？”  
与一帮小女生的长吁短叹不同，当年孙若只是冷冷地笑了一声，说光改名字还不够，不如干脆彻底取而代之，如果这世界上只有一个Alice，那么她叫什么名字都无所谓。“孙若姐不愧是孙若姐，当时可是把我们吓了一跳，连江唯哥听了都当即变了脸色。”

当然，毕竟这是温馨向的童话故事，所以走向不会这么血腥恐怖。  
面对公主无助的问询，骑士只是告诉她，玫瑰即使换了一个名字也依然芬芳，而公主，即使不叫“Alice”，也无损她半分的美丽与高贵。  
即使王子不会爱她，无论是过去，现在，还是不远的将来，也还会有另一位英俊优秀的王子出现。她即使不是Alice，对于每一个爱她的人而言，她也是世界上独一无二的瑰宝。

故事讲完了，常盈一边收拾摊子，一边竖起耳朵准备迎接同伴的夸奖，等来的却是长久的沉默。  
她抬头看去，纳闷地问道，“我讲得不好吗？”  
程祐一摇了摇头，“不，很动人的故事，”停顿片刻，他再又问道，“所以，后来呢，公主被安慰到了吗，故事的结局是什么？”  
常盈诚恳地摊手耸肩，“我也不知道，当年江唯哥就讲到这里，我们问他后来公主有没有幡然醒悟，和骑士擦出火花，他说他也不知道，”  
下一秒，她的脸上浮起悠远的笑意，“不过他说，公主又美丽又善良，此生此世即使不能和心爱的王子在一起，也应该会有一个很好的结局。”

即使搜肠刮肚，用再丰富的辞藻，她都无法准确描摹出江唯当年说出那句话时的眼神，很多年后再度回想，常盈只觉得自己当初实在是错过忽略了太多的细节。  
不过，她唯一不曾误解的是，无论是当年还是现在，从始至终，江唯他，都是一个多么温柔的人啊。

3 挥手自兹去

常盈不知道，她平时拍戏时的台词水平如果可以发挥到她说书时的一半功力，或许那座蓝带赏的奖杯就不会拿得如此有争议。  
半个多月后，她那一天说过的每一句话，都还深深地根植在另一个人的心底，不时翻涌，回味琢磨。  
“我这么多年，居然都以为Alice不过是一个随便取的名字，而江唯哥说的童话故事，不过也是为了给罗密欧与玫瑰花的典故加一句佐证，和魔术配合着表演起来还可以升华一下主题什么的，唉，我真是太迟钝了。”  
那天演播厅，要不是有外人在，常盈恨不得当场捶胸顿足起来，但她刚一说话，似乎想到了什么似的，随即又露出了困惑的表情，”可是，既然他是喜欢的，他又为什么，为什么不......对了，程老师！“  
常盈忽然高声叫了程祐一，“程老师！听说今年晚会你会和江唯哥上同一个节目，过两天彩排的时候，你有机会替我问问他，那个童话故事的结局到底是什么呗？”

于是，怀着女同行的殷殷期盼，接下来的大半个月里，程祐一不仅片场电视台两地来回飞，也趁着几次排练的机会，近距离地观察接触了那位同世代的男演员中当仁不让的领头羊。  
果然不愧是疑似的暗恋对象，常盈对江唯的几个判断都可以说是准确，他的确清冷疏离，对陌生的合作伙伴礼貌客气，又不会过分亲近。  
他也确实是温柔的，每次排练时身边的女助理都会随身拉来两三个大箱子，大家一开始以为里面装的是大明星的服装道具，后来才发现居然是满箱子的零食，是江唯给参加排练的小朋友们特意准备的礼物。  
排练的间隙，他会悄悄挨着孩子们蹲在地上，一起拆开薯片袋子时那一刻欢呼雀跃的样子，大概会让所有女生看了都为之怦然心动，幻想起日后和他组建幸福家庭的美妙愿景。  
喜欢小孩子的人，一般不会太差，同样也喜欢小孩子的程祐一默默想着。

程祐一没想到，在他替常盈开口询问故事的结局前，倒是江唯主动先找上了自己搭讪。  
去年夏天意外走红之后，他的行程就被安排得很满，如今更是不得不两地来回奔波，即使隔几日就要回北京排练，也是来去匆匆，不要说回家陪伴家人，连睡眠时间都显得昂贵。  
偏偏节目的难度极高，步骤又复杂，他精力不济，频频出错也很正常，对于自己失误连连拖累团队表现，程祐一感到非常抱歉，于是每次都会主动请缨留下来加时排练。  
临上阵前的最后一次，也毫不例外，在排练到深夜后，其余人等纷纷先行离场，只留着他还在原地暗暗re着流程。  
只不过今天，江唯经过他身边时，没有像往常一般打个招呼就走，而是停下脚步，亲手递了一瓶饮料给他。

程祐一下意识地接过，诧异地发现江唯给他的居然是一瓶AD钙奶，估计是爱心零食箱里的存货，一时间颇有些哭笑不得，但还是礼貌地说了一句谢谢。  
江唯对自己拿出手的东西似乎也有些不好意思，他挠了挠后脑勺，”不好意思，我买的都是小孩子喜欢吃的......“  
”无妨，“程祐一答得从容，”大人也喜欢喝的，我有一个朋友，每次拍戏都整箱整箱地搬去片场。“  
说完，两个年过而立的男子相视一笑，笑容里都带着稍许年少时的纯真无邪。

在这个短暂的小插曲后，两人各自用吸管戳破封口，沿着舞台的边缘随地而坐，顺理成章地边喝边聊起来。  
”你不用太紧张，没什么的，我去年第一次登台之前也是，现在想想，还挺幼稚的。“江唯用漫不经心的口气安慰着程祐一，”说实话，要不是没有人可以拒绝官方的邀请，除夕夜有这功夫，还真不如回去陪家人吃饭。“  
他话音刚落，大概是意识到自己的状态太过放松，忙补充了一句，”当然，有这机会在全国人民面前刷脸还是挺重要的，就说我爸我妈，虽然每年都嚷着要我回家过年，可我要是因为这个不能回去，他们不仅不会骂我，还很替我自豪呢！“  
”嗯，“程祐一欣然接受对方的劝慰，”其实对我来说还好，我家人都在北京，结束后回去，还来得及吃团圆饭。“

话题就这样自然而然地聊到了过年，得知程祐一已经多年没回老家后，江唯很有同感地点了点头，”我也不知道今年会不会回成都，对了，听说你喜欢吃火锅，下次你去成都我好好给你推荐几家当地的老店，保证你吃得流连忘返。“  
”哦？“作为资深食客的程祐一闻言挑了挑眉，被江唯误以为是对自己的不以为然，忙拍拍胸脯说道，”当然，去过的朋友都说好，连Terrence都......“  
提及某个名字时他突然停了下来，片刻之后才补充完整，”连唐念琛唐大少，都很认同我的品味。“

大明星和豪门贵公子交情匪浅，程祐一的眼底划过一丝了然，却也没有多追问什么，两人在絮絮聊了一会后，等把手中的AD钙奶彻底喝完，江唯就起身准备先走，临走前还不忘拍了拍同伴的肩膀。  
终于，赶在江唯离开前，程祐一叫住了他，完成了常盈的托付。  
“你说，常盈让你问我，当年我讲过的童话故事的结局？”乍听到那个问题时，江唯脸上的笑意不由一僵，他皱起眉头，轻声抱怨，“她还真是无聊。”  
“不过，那确实是个很动人的童话故事，”程祐一抬头望向江唯，目光专注，“骑士最后，真的没有爱上公主吗？”

呼吸悠长，江唯长身玉立，在舞台的射灯下微阖双眼，顷刻之间就给了对方一个肯定的答案，”你回去可以告诉常盈，我当年就说过了，公主美丽又善良，此生此世，即使不能和心爱的王子在一起，也会有一个很好的结局。”  
至于骑士有没有爱上公主？江唯再没有犹豫，笃定答道，“骑士，他是王子的朋友，只对他们的友情忠诚，如果没有王子，他甚至不会有什么理由再见公主。“

”好，我会转告她。“江唯说得肯定，程祐一不禁露出些许的动容，就在两人道别时，江唯却一时心有所感，嘴角浮现起一丝笑意。  
在灯光的照射下，落入程祐一的眼中，是无比的清晰。  
”有时候想想，现实虽然不如童话里的美好，可有时候却也未必不更加仁慈。“  
没头没脑地抛下一句话后，江唯伸出了右手，向程祐一挥手致意，”如果一定要给童话故事一个结局，在公主和骑士有限的几次见面中，几乎每一次都以挥手道别，但还好，最后一次，他至少得到了一个拥抱。“

4 被遗忘的秘密

人生在世，原本就充满了无数的重聚和离别，互为开始，互为结束，而每一次的相对无言，最后都会心照不宣地用齐齐挥手来作为故事的结束。  
不过现实比童话故事更仁慈的是，在他们一生中屈指可数的几次相遇的最后，她不再挥手向他告别，而是轻轻地拥抱他，约定期许下一次的再见。  
这样，就已经足够了。

江唯推门走出电视台的时候，已是凌晨时分，北京的冬夜滴水成冰，助理眼疾手快地替他披上羽绒大衣，他抬眼瞥了一眼女孩子年轻活泼的侧脸，破天荒地怔住了半秒。  
”Alice，“全身慵懒地半躺半靠在保姆车宽大的座椅上，望着窗外的霓虹璀璨，他毫无来由地喊起了助理的英文名，”你好像从来都没有问过我，当初为什么招你进来当我的助理？“  
啊？这还用问么，难道不是自己又机灵又能干，Alice被老板问得一头雾水，刚想回答，却被对方随意地摆手作废话题，”好了，记得下次来，多带几瓶正常的饮料。“  
正常的饮料？她准备的哪里不正常了，数据显示，不都是在十岁以下的小学生中最受欢迎的饮料嘛！

在助理无声的腹诽中，江唯的手机应声亮起，他拿起一看，发现是唐念琛给自己发了一则短讯，询问自己对他新年旅行的计划还有没有兴趣。  
大少爷，居然还惦记着那件事啊。  
那晚，在江唯主动伸手捏了他的脸后，面对如此出人意料的问候方式，唐念琛也是明显地一愣，可反应过来他不仅没有躲闪，反而回拍了一下对方的肩膀，“一个人在发什么呆？”  
江唯低头轻笑，取下把弄了一晚上的袖扣递给对方，“刚刚才注意到，我今天戴了这对袖扣。”

唐念琛好奇一瞥，随即眼下就映出了然的光，他甚至没有伸手去接，而是淡淡答道，“如果我没有记错，这是我母亲生前的收藏之一，她老人家当年可是这个牌子的全球五大vip之一，类似定制的珠宝配饰数不胜数，去世后悉数都留给了我妹妹，倒是没想到她把其中的这对袖扣送给了你。”  
“这不是她给我的，这是她......”江唯略有迟疑，唐念琛飞速接上，“这是她当年给周序的？”  
唐念琛的嘴角浮出一丝冷然的笑，表情却还是维持得平静无波，“无所谓，反正既然现在到了你的手里，你就留着吧，虽然值不了多少钱，但好歹还挺好看的，也绝版了，留着说不定以后还会升值。”  
说完他就按住了江唯摊开的手掌，将东西又推了回去，并顺势转移了话题，”好久不见，最近还忙着拍戏？“

聊回工作和近况后，谈话的气氛一下子变得愉悦活泼，大少爷斜睨了一眼江唯座位右手边的一干人等，露出若有所思的笑意，嘴上却碎碎抱怨起来，”你知道的，这种活动又无聊又浪费时间，我一向是不参加的，要不是为了给我手底下的小朋友们撑场，今天晚上也不会卖他们一个面子。“  
不过还好，主办方还算懂事，虽然没有让他坐在最想坐的那个人的身边，但至少也没有把他安排在某位影后小姐的旁边，省了他手机的不少电量。  
刚聊没几句，唐念琛已经开口邀请江唯参加自己的新年派对，”今年就不去热带海岛了，没劲，正好我妹妹上个月刚去了南极探险，说那儿风光特别美，怎么样，有没有兴趣？“

吃喝玩乐样样精通的唐大少兴致勃勃地推销起自己的新年计划，”和上回在新西兰的那次一样，只不过这次我们不坐直升机了，搭艘科考船过去，再上岸取一块万年冰，回来放在whiskey里冻着喝，一定很有意思......“  
当时江唯表现得兴趣缺缺，没有立即答应，却不料时隔半月唐念琛还惦记着这件事，积极撺掇他入伙。江唯点开信息，再度陷入了长考之中。  
命运还真是无常又有趣，谁能想到，十多年前在酒吧慌乱间匆匆打了个照面的两个人，十多年后的今天，会岁月静好地聊起新年的旅行计划。

当年选秀比赛的庆功宴后，他在兰桂坊的某间pub，静静地陪着酒醉睡去的少女，宛如静止的时间流逝中，他看了无数遍酒保的魔术表演，粉色的玫瑰花瓣落满了全身。  
这间pub在他们进来时就被包下清场，是以此时此刻，只有他们两位客人孑然相对，江唯并不觉得时间难熬，只是心中有一些不安，一些担忧，和某些连他也无法解释清楚的情绪作祟，反复催促着他不要忘记今晚原本的计划。  
不知到底过了多久，久到连他都差点昏昏睡去的时候，台面上少女的手机突然响起，他没有犹豫立刻接起，本以为是正在开个人庆功宴续摊的好友，却不料传来的是一个陌生的年轻男子的声音，”出事了！你现在在哪里？“  
在江唯接答后，对方立刻换了语气，”你是江唯是么，你们在哪里？不要离开，我马上到。“

没过多久，江唯就听到了轰鸣的跑车引擎声，来人穿着随意，一看就是临时出门。一到先是挥退了所有无关人等，直到全场只剩下他们三个人的时候，对方先是将少女小心翼翼地抱到一边，再三确认她没有醒后，便开口对江唯三言两语道明了来意。  
”你好，我是她的哥哥唐念琛，你可以叫我Terrence。“简短的自我介绍后，唐念琛拿起江唯的手机，在他措手不及中直接调出里面的通话记录，”你说，我妹妹喝醉之后是用你的手机拨了电话？“  
”是，我拦不住她，她......“  
”你知道她打给了谁吗？“唐念琛举起手机，向江唯示意屏幕上显示的一串数字，”不过不重要，在通话结束的一分钟后，从山顶下来的必经之路上发生了一起连环追尾意外，和她通话的那个人已经被送到了医院急救，情况不太乐观。“

听到这句话，江唯的大脑立时如遭雷击，他手足无措地慌乱问道，”那，阿序呢，他有没有事？“  
”他还好，只是受了轻伤，“对方目光灼灼地盯着他，”你果然知道，不过无所谓，我也不想知道她们聊了什么，我只是想向你确认一件事，你的好兄弟，周序，他知道和Alice最后通话的人是谁吗？“  
江唯当即就明白了对方的意图，他艰涩地缓缓摇头，”应该不知道，Alice没有存我的号码，她接起时我只听到对面一直在问是谁......“  
”那就可以了，“下一秒，江唯眼睁睁地看着对方飞快删除了自己手机上的那条通话记录，”不过就算他知道也无所谓，我会处理好所有事的。“

说话间，唐念琛看了不远处熟睡的少女一眼，目光中深藏着无条件的怜惜与宠爱，“今天晚上发生的所有事，希望你可以永远保密，至于我妹妹那边，她醒来后如果问起，你就说你整晚都在陪她喝酒，什么事也没有发生。”  
“可是，她会记得......”  
“她不会记得，“唐念琛斩钉截铁地打断了他的设想，”有些事情，她永远都没有必要记得。“  
也许是说完后觉得自己语气过激，他轻轻朝江唯一笑，以示安抚，”不过为了保险起见，具体怎么做，我想江唯你心里也会有数的吧。“

  
5 花与万年冰

”心里有数“，这简简单单的四个字，在他们往后的漫长岁月中，被各自用不同的方式来践行。  
少女在宿醉一夜后，果然记不起前夜喝醉时发生的事，她只是猝不及防地接到了哥哥的电话，通知了她某个车祸意外的噩耗，并因此在其后数年里，继续与心上之人纠缠不断，情路坎坷。  
但无论如何，太阳依旧升起，生活也在照常继续，哥哥依然是她的哥哥，至于某位萍水相逢听她哭诉了一夜无果心事的朋友，她几乎再没有见过对方，音尘渐绝，遂放在记忆的某个角落妥善存放。

而江唯和唐念琛的相识，大概是庆功宴当晚发生的那起惨烈的车祸意外中，唯一还算明亮的地方。  
这些年来他们虽然明面上的交往不多，可有些人却是注定了交浅言深，他们不仅共同守护着一个秘密，还承担了彼此某些或愉悦或暗淡的瞬间。  
最近的一段追溯起来还是两三年前，在江唯深陷车祸吸毒不伦恋情的一系列丑闻漩涡的时候，久未联络的唐念琛突然打电话约他去新西兰度假。  
大少爷亲自驾驶直升飞机，飞过南北离岛。返程时，江唯一边俯瞰着窗外的风景，一边漫不经心地喝着手上的一杯酒，喝了大半杯都没咋摸出什么滋味来，直到驾驶座上的人突然伸手，在他的酒杯里放了一小块冰。  
那不是普通的冰块，是方才他们降落在冰川湖上时用冰锥砸下的万年冰。  
那个瞬间生动又鲜活，让成名后见多识广的大明星久久难以忘怀。

那晚听着身边之人兴致勃勃地聊起新年的旅行计划，江唯没有立即吱声，在犹豫许久后，他只是突然开口，”我去年夏天，去给周序扫墓的时候，见过她一面，“他吸了口气，”她告诉我，她已经结婚了？“  
相比于他的踌躇，唐念琛只是愣了一秒就轻快地接上，”没错，去年春天在日本办的婚礼，都怪我，忘了通知你。“说到此处，他全然不顾贵公子的形象，视前方的摄像机为无物，冲着江唯扮了一个夸张的鬼脸，”你是不是想恭喜我，总算有人出马愿意收了这个神通？“

摄像机前，江唯颇为配合地笑了一下，”我只是开玩笑让她把喜糖伴手礼补给我，结果，她居然直接转了一家花店到我的名下，这份礼物太贵重了，我不能收。“  
”是纽约的那一家？“唐念琛谈起花店的口气和方才的那对袖扣别无二致，”我就说呢，好端端的，怎么突然想开了。既然她给你了就收下吧，那家花店除了名字别扭外，其他都经营得不错，手续什么的我想她会处理干净的，你就只管放心收下，就当多买了一套商铺收租呗。“  
名字别扭？江唯闻言，忍不住佩服起大少爷的一针见血。"Dreaming Alice"，Dreaming to be Alice。  
不知道在把花店送给他的时候，女孩是不是已经明白，玫瑰即使换了一个名字，也依然芬芳，而对于深爱她的人而言，她无论叫什么名字，都是一样的。  
如果她执着于这个名字，那么今生今世，她就是他们心中独一无二的Alice。

“其实我想说的不止是这一件事，Terrence。”江唯目视前方，加重了语气，“两个月前在纽约，我突然想起了我之前车祸的原因，你说，连我都能想起来，她......”  
“她不会想起来的。”相似的语句，十多年后再度从唐念琛口中说出时，却没有了当年的斩钉截铁，而是带上几分的无可奈何，“再退一步讲，想不想起来有什么区别么，无论是你，还是她，你们可曾对周序的死彻底释怀过一天没有？”  
唐念琛沉沉地叹了口气，“年纪越大越容易胡思乱想，这两年来我有时候也会问自己，我的妹妹，我的朋友，到底有没有恨过我，怨过我？”  
他转头深深地望着江唯，“但即使如此，也好过把这样的情绪留给你们自己独自承受。世间的事各有缘法，没什么可说的，不过在周序的事上，我还是要对你说一句对不起，江唯，”他伸开双手，“至于别的，怎么办，没有办法了，要不然换我以身相许？”

江唯眼底的沉郁在听到对方的最后一句话时瞬间散开，化成浅浅的无奈，“有镜头在拍呢，发什么疯！”成功地被不着调的朋友逗笑，他随手抓起座位上的荧光棒朝对方扔去，“好端端的催婚干嘛？我又不是没人要。”  
“那是那是，我们大明星又高又帅又有钱，哪里还轮的着等别人来替你操心终身大事呢，再说了，我圈子里那些姑娘，平时祸害祸害小越就算了，介绍给你？”大少爷百无禁忌地自嘲着，一边顺手接过了荧光棒，低头开始研究起来，喃喃自语道，“只可惜，我没有第二个妹妹可以嫁你......”

尾声

冬夜的北京，也许是年节将近的缘故，街上空空荡荡的，他们的车一路顺利行驶。安静无声中，当江唯还在斟酌着如何回复时，耳畔响起了一首耳熟能详的钢琴曲。  
“不好意思江先生，我刚才按错了。”司机连忙道歉，正欲关掉CD机时却被江唯制止，“没关系，放着吧，挺好听的。”  
刚好遇上一个红灯，司机停下车，继续不好意思地解释道，“这是我女儿钢琴课的碟片，不小心放混了。”  
此时的助理Alice也从梦中猝然惊醒，喃喃附和道，“师傅你放的是送给我的曲子哎。”  
她理理睡得翘起的头发，傻笑起来，“致爱丽丝”，每一个钢琴初学者的入门曲，曲调轻快优美，耳熟能详。每次母胎单身的她听到这首曲子时，都只当是前方有帅哥以琴声作心曲，向她深情告白。

江唯当然也听过，不仅听过，他还能轻而易举地弹奏得一个音符不差，只不过从少年时代初初接触音乐时他就发现，即使是再简单的一首歌，一支曲，被不同的人在不同的心境下演奏，所能传达的情感和寓意都可以天差地别。  
就比如“致爱丽丝”这首曲子，他就永远不可能比周序诠释得更好。  
在舒缓流淌的钢琴声中，闭目聆听，你可以看到什么？  
即使身处北京的冬夜大街，江唯也被大师的音乐带去了遥远的国度，阿尔卑斯山的雪峰，塔希提岛四周的海水，还有海鸥，森林，和耀眼的阳光。  
脑海中闪现的一切画面都似曾相识，仿佛回到当年他搭乘直升机飞跃新西兰时，从上而下俯瞰到的无边盛景。

在他的酒杯中加入一块万年冰后，唐念琛顺手打开了音乐按钮，当江唯还在好奇大少爷会放什么品味独特的歌时，下一秒机舱里响起的居然是一首耳熟能详的钢琴入门曲。  
“致爱丽丝？”他本能般地问道，“对，这首曲子的德语原名应该叫，fur Elise，fur是for，Elise是英文Alice的变体，所以连起来说......”唐念琛尽职尽责地科普起来。  
可不等他说完，江唯就默默接了下半句，并且举起了酒杯，“For Alice。”  
挡风玻璃上折射出驾驶员的会心一笑，唐念琛伸出右手也举起了酒杯，与副驾驶座的同伴遥相致意，“For Alice。”  
All for Alice。


	6. 时光回旋

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [2019年春节前后]

1 黄金叶子

出云之国，飘雪之夜。  
旅社回廊尽头的和室内，老板娘良子为客人倾情演奏起当地的传统乐器。只听在一室的清寂中，三弦琴声从她的指间猝然响起，音若流泉，其鸣铮铮。  
朦胧的烛火掩映出她风韵犹存的面庞，和服美人轻拢慢捻，一弦一柱，仿佛都在撩拨着听曲人的心弦，旧日时光悠长，不妨以琴曲为心曲，对酒当歌。  
演奏者全情投入，而与她相对而坐的客人此刻已是满眼热泪。

乐声戛然而止时，江唯先一步鼓掌赞叹，“excellent，真是绝妙的表演。”  
“当然是好表演，”他的话音刚落，和室的大门就被人用力拉开，唐念琛脱下木屐，不慌不忙地走了进来，浴衣上还残留着几片残雪，也不知他一人在回廊下偷听了多久。大少爷随便找了个位子闲闲坐下，从始至终目光都紧紧跟随着江唯的脸，“你哭了？”  
“在关心我有没有哭之前，你该先担心自己会不会感冒。”江唯不置可否，而一旁的良子已经倒好了两盏热茶，并乖觉地立即拿起三弦琴行礼离开，把一室的清寂再度还给两位友人。

滚烫的茶汤下肚，立竿见影地驱散了周身的寒气，唐念琛一边慢悠悠地啜饮品尝，一边对江唯说道，“一年才刚开头，你已经是第二个在良子的和歌表演上听哭了的人了。”  
他虽然不知道上一位多愁善感的住客是何方神圣，不过从良子的描述中大概也可想象到一二，来自中国的年轻人心思细腻，眼底却多有伤情，符合类似描述的对象唐念琛见过不止一个，却不料眼前之人竟然也是如此，还真是让人感到意外。  
但转念一想，好像又在情理之中。

唐念琛盛情相邀的新年旅行，成行时目的地已从南极大陆改到了东瀛岛国，不过幸运的是，无论他说去哪里，行程忙碌的大明星都一应配合。他们带上各自的助理团队从北京出发，一行人浩浩荡荡地先去奈良连喂三天的小鹿，再折返来到了东京。东京街头，两人没有顾忌地结伴暴走，不出意料地被路边的游客偶遇，消息传回国内，再度声势浩大地上了头条热搜。长年处于风口浪尖的大少爷对此毫不在意，江唯也乐得洒脱，觉得回国后自己唯一需要解释的，大概也只有某些关于谭千越是否已经失宠的话题。  
哪里失宠了？明明在情人节的前夜，他还无意撞到两人通话的场面，虽然听语气似乎是在激烈争吵着什么。不过那都不重要，良药苦口，良言逆耳，左右那天是谭千越的生日，大少爷也不会说出什么太过分的话就是了。

被外界频频偶遇并没有打扰两人的兴致，在出发去北海道滑雪之前，唐念琛撇下一干跟班女伴，只身带了江唯前往离东京咫尺之遥的小岛短憩。两人白天参观完当地的神社，于黄昏之时登上灯塔安然观赏落日，踏着暮色余晖从湘南海岸边徒步而归。  
回到旅社后，唐念琛去了由岩壁凿出的温泉池里泡汤，而在庭中枯坐无所事事的江唯，则刚巧碰见前来问安的老板娘，一时兴起，便请对方为自己演奏了一曲当地的风物人情。  
“相逢江海上，难辨旧君容。夜半云中月，匆匆无影踪。”  
方才让他潸然泪下的和歌，翻译成中文也是一首极美的词句，就题写在江岛神社里的一面照壁上，是他熟悉的手迹。  
与墙上悲切哀伤的和歌相互衬托的，是神社四周都挂满了恋人们祈祷恋情顺利的红色木牌，两相对比，只让人感到无尽的怅然。  
生命中惊鸿一瞥擦肩而过的人，在邂逅之初是否也曾对彼此的未来，抱以天长地久的愿景？

“我们明天去北海道，”唐念琛的声音打断了江唯的神游，“在离开江之岛之前，你有没有想好怎么和我解释除夕那晚的事？“  
”除夕？“听到这个关键词的江唯，略感茫然地抬头直视对方，脑海片刻空白后才反应过来，”你知道......“  
”当然，“唐念琛轻叱一声，回答了江唯的疑问，”没有我的帮忙，你以为深更半夜的谁都可以直接闯到你家来？要真是那样，我倒是要建议你尽快搬家。“  
听到友人的话，江唯面色有些发红，赧然地低下了头，睫毛如鸦羽，在烛光下投射出一小片阴影，完美地遮掩了他此刻眼底多余的情绪，”那晚Jade来找我，没什么大事，也不是你们想象的那样......“  
”呵，我倒真希望你们还能有别的原因。“自觉已经得到了想要的答案的唐念琛无意深入，自顾自地用一句轻描淡写的晚安结束了今晚的对话，”oyasumi。“

2.红宝石剑柄 

除夕之夜，等江唯回到家时已是夜深人静。  
晚会结束后不出预料地很热闹，这边厢，前任顶流夏翀开着超跑低调来接女友下班，孟纤纤娇笑着从常盈面前经过，一路小跑到男友车前。那边厢，红唇御姐范儿的方纯在人潮拥挤中，也没耽误将从前同事韩溯那里听到的一个小八卦绘声绘色地讲给身旁的丁璃听，正如下怀地换来影后本人的一刻恍惚。  
可当四周彻底安静下来的时候，江唯站在自家的冰箱门前，脑中回想起的却还是方才演播厅后台发生的某一幕。  
说来也奇怪，明明他已年过而立，为人处事不再和少年时一样随心所欲，爱整蛊捉弄人的心思倒是丝毫未减，用戏中的台词说着不合时宜的独白，只听得合作搭档神色大变，一时失语，差点把他当成疯子一般落荒而逃。

“我有个朋友，也一直希望能看到我在万众瞩目的舞台上打篮球。“虽然等他知道的时候，早已物是人非。  
江唯说这些的初衷不过是为了回应程祐一连连道谢的客套之语，谁料对方听到后却蓦地停下了脚步，并向他投去了某种意味不明的目光。  
有意料之中的惊讶，也有意料之外的悲悯，如同记忆中潺潺而过的平静溪流，再往前一步才惊觉到是汪洋深海。  
他不懂自己的搭档为什么要如此看他，但对方的眼睛似乎有着特殊的魔力，被那样凝望着，江唯心中蓦地一动，唇齿一开一合间呢喃说道，”把他还给我......”  
他的视线落在搭档的身上，眼底的光却不知已散落在了天涯的何方，如少年人般清澈地轻轻笑了起来，“如果上苍垂怜，能够把他还给我，我这一辈子，也不会再有任何奢求了。”

江唯在心里对无辜被牵连的人无声说了句抱歉，然后拉开冰箱大门，从里面取出了一把青葱，一盒鸡蛋，和一袋番茄。今年这个年有些特殊，二老出国旅游，家中无人操持，虽然已经很晚了，他还是打算给自己准备一顿年夜饭。  
食材有限，他会的菜也不多，和刚才结束表演后在后台接受采访时说的那样，他打算给自己炒一盘番茄炒蛋。  
来自天府之国美食之都的江唯，厨艺虽不能说是上佳，但这对他而言还是小菜一碟。他走到厨房，先是将番茄切成小块放在玻璃碗中码好，再取出两颗鸡蛋用筷子打匀成金黄色的蛋液，加入细盐调味完毕，将葱切段放到一边，三五下就将食材准备完毕。  
接下来就是架锅热油，将食材依次下锅翻炒即可，可当锅中冒起热气时，他伸向食材的手却在半空中微微停住。  
这次轮到江唯的脑中闪过一刻的恍惚，番茄炒蛋，是先炒鸡蛋，还是番茄？

如今回想起来，那个在别人看来或许天崩地裂的除夕夜，对于江唯而言，他不过是在万众瞩目的舞台上表演了一场花式篮球，对着同台的合作搭档莫名其妙地复述了一句台词，以及回家后给自己做了一道普普通通的家常菜，仅此而已。  
除此之外，和此前悄然流逝的每一个朝夕日夜相比，再没有什么特别之处。

唐念琛离开房间后，江唯无事可做，干脆起来收拾行李，还没收拾两下，和室的门就再度被轻轻叩响，”江先生，你睡了吗？“  
原来是去而复返的老板娘良子，除了照旧在入睡前端来一碗安神的杏仁茶外，这次她身后尾随的女招待还推来了一个纸箱子，一眼望去，里面摞满了厚厚十几本装帧精美的书册，”这是旅社最近十年里的留言册，唐先生说长夜无聊，让我拿来给您解闷。“  
”替我谢过他的好意，不过我对别人写的东西没有兴趣。“江唯不假思索地推拒道，并同时暗诽起大少爷的幼稚，居然把他当成十八岁的迷惘少年，还需要从别人的故事里寻求慰藉。

”这，“良子既惊讶于客人的果断，又很是表现出了为难，”唐先生特意让我们找出来的，说您一定会有兴趣......“  
算了，江唯随手拿起摆在最上面的一本，“听说前不久也有入住的客人被您的表演打动，走之前有在上面写什么话吗？”  
“有有有！”可以完成任务的良子如释重负，忙不迭地接过册子翻阅起来，口中碎碎念道，“那位客人是月初和女友一起来的，两个人看上去还很登对。当时他主动问我神社墙上的和歌是什么意思，我就为他演奏了一曲。”  
说话的一会儿功夫里她已经准确地翻到了其中的某一页，在看了一眼后露出意味深长的笑容，并双手将书册递给江唯，“看来我猜想的没错，果然是位心思细腻的年轻人呢。”

3 蓝宝石眼睛

留言册中的某一页白纸上无他，只空空荡荡地写着一句话，亦或者准确的说，是一句诗。  
“Shall I compare thee to a summer's day？”

良子告辞后，江唯随手合上了书册，一如他之前所言，他早已不是十八岁的迷惘少年，既不需要从别人的故事里寻求慰藉，也无暇猜度别人可能经历过的离合悲欢。  
Shall I compare thee to a summer's day？  
Thou art more lovely and more temperate.   
或许根本就不需要去猜，比夏日更可爱迷人的惊鸿一瞥，比夏日更可爱迷人的岁月时光，想来也让人踯躅流连，不舍忘却。  
江唯做出这些猜测时甚至不需要用到什么超能力和读心术，毕竟在他过去三十二年的小半人生中，也曾经拥有过一个独一无二无与伦比的夏天。  
本以为是少年人长大后稍纵即逝的华彩，却一直持续到他二十九岁的那一年，才堪堪熄灭。

江唯吹灭了烛台上的火光，窗外大雪纷飞，而他却依稀听到了蝉鸣，合上双眼，那个遗落在时光缝隙里的长发少年，一口虎牙笑得灿烂，银粉色的厚重眼影遮不住目光的稚气，在舞台上尽情恣意地弹着吉他，光芒四射。  
二十岁那年初遇时，那样的光芒一度甚至差点灼伤了江唯。他被少年的歌声灼伤，被少年的台风灼伤，也被少年天马行空的奇想灼伤，那时如果有人告诉他，眼前这个耀眼不羁的战友有一天会变得消沉郁郁，他一定是不信的。  
即使若干年后，那个被早早预言的未来离他越来越近，他也只会将一切的转变都归咎于生活与现实，但即使痛苦，还是让人成长的。成长难道不好么？等到他们都心性成熟之后，会拥有坚实的臂膀，以此来守护所爱之人的纯真。  
他惋惜过和昔年挚友的渐行渐远，也为此感到难过，却怎么都没有想到，那竟然还不是他们之间最后的结局。而当故事的结局真正到来的时候，可爱迷人的夏日结束了，他的青春岁月，那些比夏日更可爱迷人的年少时光，也彻底结束了。  
只留下某些本以为早已遗忘的微末细节，在人走之后常常毫无预兆地出没在他的脑海里，让他心神恍惚，竟连一道最简单的番茄炒蛋都无法顺利完成。

除夕夜锅里飞溅的热油并没有立刻唤回江唯的理智，倒是门口一阵阵持续不停的门铃声，让他终于从大脑一片空白的状态中回过神来。  
江唯关掉了灶台上的火，手上后知后觉地传来隐隐的刺痛，他用凉水匆匆冲了一遍被热油烫伤的部位，一边想着大晚上的还有谁会来找他，总不会是提前来给他拜年？小区的安保系统极为严密，能够一路长驱直入来到家门口的访客，想想也没有几个，都这个点了还来找他，江唯第一反应就是好友Will，不会是某人的飞机延误，赶不及回香港过年，只能上门求自己收留他过夜了吧？  
他不着边际的猜想着，脚步不停地走过去开门，“Wi.......”

谁知，一声“Will”还没喊出口，当他看清楚来者何人时，却当即震惊到差点说不出话来，“Jade？这么晚你怎么......”  
记忆里从容娴静的女孩出乎意料地没有给他把话说完的机会，脸色惨白如纸，不发一言地越过他径直闯入室内，高跟鞋噔噔噔地踩在地板上，一个房间一个房间地上下搜寻，翻箱倒柜地似乎在寻找着什么要紧的东西。  
久别经年，江唯还是第二次看到对方如此失控的样子，一时间将该恪守的距离与分寸扔到一边，快步上前伸手按下她的肩膀，“Jade！”  
他知道她在寻找什么。  
他想告诉她，没有的，什么都不会有，安眠药，抗抑郁剂，刀具，绳索，她所害怕看到的东西，统统不会出现在她的面前，而她所恐惧的死别之痛，也永远不会再经历一次。  
江唯目光炯然地直视着，迟疑些许，最后却还是没有开口说些什么。

万幸的是，伴随着他的这声高呼，Jade终于如梦初醒般，渐渐平静了下来，对自己的失态当即感到无言以对，“对不起，我刚才看了电视，一直联络不上你，”她用力揉了揉额角的太阳穴，“实在抱歉，我先回去了......”  
她显然也是匆忙从家里跑出来的打扮，轻薄的红色长裙外随便套了件黑色大衣，脚上还穿着一双细长的高跟鞋，浑身上下都写满了失魂落魄的情绪，在江唯面前却还是竭力维持着客气礼貌的体面，故作轻松地向他道别，“打扰了，下次有时间再约你吃饭赔罪。”  
而目睹一切经过的江唯此刻不声不响，心里只余存一个念头，为什么有一天，他们之间也会走到这个地步？明明十多年前，在相似的情境下，他至少还可以坐在她的身边陪她醉酒，听她倾诉，而如今他们之间，也只剩下了对彼此的客套与缄默。  
今时今日的他们，依旧共同分享着心上所有往事带来的斑驳伤痕，却不会再让对方知晓毫厘。

江唯强迫自己也立刻冷静下来，仔细回顾了今晚的行程，回想自己在电视机前出现的每一秒镜头里到底都做了什么，说了什么，“我今天晚上在采访里到底说了什么，竟然让你以为我有轻生的念头？”  
新年来临的最后时刻却过得兵荒马乱，Jade此刻转身，看到的却是江唯鼓励的眼神，她不由为自己的失态再次感到极度的懊恼，“主持人问你今年年夜饭会吃什么，你说等会儿回家后打算做一道番茄炒蛋，”说到此处她自嘲地笑了起来，“我真是疯了，我居然以为你会和他一样......”  
不，你没有疯，江唯在心里无声地指正到。他怎么会不理解她呢？事实上，在他准备下锅翻炒的时候，那个瞬间他脑海中浮现出的也是同样的一个人，最喜欢吃番茄炒蛋，不仅会吃，也会做。  
有多喜欢呢，喜欢到连生前点的最后一个外卖，都是这道菜。

4 铅心

江唯二十岁的那年夏天，全国各地举办了一场声势浩大的选秀比赛。站在全国赛的舞台上的那么多选手中，却唯有周序将“年少轻狂”四个字诠释得淋漓尽致。  
还记得比赛进行到白热化阶段，一周后有人被淘汰，按节目规则提着箱子离开，名次靠前的周序坚持要违规出去送行。其他人都劝他不要任性，而江唯知道多说无用，便只在身后劝他，记得早点回来。  
隔天清早周序果然回来了，手里还拎着一个饭盒炫耀似地递给江唯，“尝尝，我借夜宵摊老板的锅给你炒的。”  
江唯至今还记得少年一脸神秘兮兮地向他传授着独门秘方，像个老妈子一样碎碎念道一定要先煨煮番茄捞出后，再炒蛋液，才可以避免番茄太水吃起來不清爽，还可让炒蛋滑嫩。

所以，还是要先炒番茄啊，江唯向厨房的方向看去，同时挽留了不远处正欲离开的Jade，“再给我五分钟，马上就好。”  
抛下这一句没头没脑的话后，他就快步向厨房走去，重新架锅热油。当锅中再次冒起热气时，他不假思索地将切好的番茄悉数倒入，倒在热油上传来劈里啪啦的响声。  
五分钟后，留在原地不明所以的Jade，等来了一盘热气腾腾的家常菜，当她看清盘中的内容时，眼眶瞬时变得微红。  
“尝尝看，”江唯把餐盘稳稳地放到餐桌上，同时递了双筷子给对方，“我好久没做饭了，试试看我的手艺有没有退步？”  
他似乎忘了，Jade其实从来都没有吃过他做的菜，这还是第一次，可她却意外地吃出了某种睽违已久的味道。

等待对方仔细品尝自己手艺的空隙，江唯努力让自己的视线转移到别的地方，却控制不住内心的紧张和忐忑，好不容易等Jade放下了筷子，还来不及开口，窗外就突然传来了嘈杂的响声，他抬头看向墙上的钟，指针在此刻正好划过了十二点。  
不知不觉间，新的一天，新的一年，已经悄然来临  
“很好吃。”外界的喧闹过去后，他听到女孩轻柔的赞语，如闻天籁，"新年快乐，小白。“  
”小白“，周序走后，有多少年没有人再这样喊他了？  
事实上，在之前的很多年里，周序也不再对他使用这个称呼，特别是在他一夜爆红之后，旧时的伙伴们大多小心翼翼地恪守着彼此交往的界线，生怕因为一时不慎而引发外界的恶意揣测。  
他在周序口中的称呼变了好几轮，反倒是对方在他心里的成像，其实从来都没有改变过，如一颗万年前就结晶而成的琥珀，随着死亡而永不腐朽。  
相忘谁先忘，任谁都无法轻易忘却。

江唯至今还记得周序违规送行的那一次，少年的脸紧贴在锁起来的玻璃门上，对被淘汰的兄弟们说他对今天做的事永远不后悔，他知道他要的是什么。当不当明星，做不做艺人都是其次，他宁愿做一个快乐的平民。  
江唯当时就暗自心想，周序他怎么会是平民呢，他在无数爱他的人的心里，永远都是光芒四射的王子，仗义，无私，即使散去了黄金的叶子，红宝石的剑柄，蓝宝石的眼睛，只留一颗铅心在生命的最后时刻也碎成了两半，但是他们都知道，这颗心即使被烈火浇铸，也不会再熔化了。就好像当年他站在周序的身后劝对方早点回来，余生岁月，反倒成了对方在长路的尽头等待自己。  
执此一念，哪怕属于他们的那个独一无二无与伦比的夏天已经彻底远去，江唯的心里竟也不再感到过多的悲伤，唯有快慰。

江唯将书册郑重放回到了纸箱里，虽然口口声声说着不需要从别人的故事里寻求慰藉，可不知不觉间，还是从别人留下的只言片语中得到了安慰。江唯心想，或许大少爷始终都将自己的那点微末心绪看得分明透彻，所以才不声不响地排了这出戏，执意派人将留言册交到自己的手上。  
他起身拉开和室的门，发现庭中的雪落似乎已经停了，于是穿上木屐一路踢踏着走到了另一间和室门前，抬手轻叩。  
听到敲门声时，风雪之夜依旧不忘联机打游戏的唐念琛，正尽情地臭骂着自己的队友，见到江唯时不由一愣，面露诧异，“这么快？我还以为你要看一晚上......”  
“我刚想起来，有句话一直忘记对你说。”江唯斜倚木门，悠然抱臂，当唐念琛下意识地屏气凝神正准备洗耳恭听时，却不料对方突然来了一句，“对了，都过去这么久了，周序的粉丝还在网上留言骂你吗？”

那一瞬间唐念琛差点怀疑自己的耳朵出了毛病，他挑了挑眉，语气不善地答道，“怎么着，君子报仇十年不晚，你是准备替他们主持正义替天行道还是......”  
还没等他说完，被万千少女心悦的男神蓦地笑了起来，眉目间透出的疏朗沉静与庭中的雪后月光交相辉映，让阅美无数的大少爷一时间招架不住，正欲追问对方到底在搞什么名堂时，下一秒却只见对方直接上手捏了捏自己的脸颊。  
自感又一次被无端调戏的唐念琛当即感到又急又恼，”喂，你干嘛，捏上瘾了是不是！“  
面对大少爷发出的指控，江唯状似无辜地摊开双手，“开个玩笑嘛，不要生气，”  
说完这句，他就低头在友人的耳畔轻轻私语。  
”新年快乐，Terrence。“


	7. 八分音符

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [2019年春]  
> 拉郎文学，另一位原型lyx

1 逢

西五区，纽约时间晚上十点半。  
[sky-evan] >> 这个点上线，今天太阳打西边出来了？

收到这条消息的时候，申琰正在游戏大厅里有一搭没一搭地闲逛着。“Juypter”作为一款音乐节拍类游戏，当年曾一度风靡亚洲，可惜好景不长，早在十年前就停止运营，只是偶尔还会被游戏盘点区的up主们拉出来鞭一下尸。不过在去年，某家私服接管了这款游戏，重新开放了华人区，但在大型电竞游戏层出不穷日新月异的时代里，玩家手里有的是大把的选择，“Juypter”过去的辉煌也只能注定成为某些人的童年回忆了。  
不过作为曾经的骨灰级玩家，申琰还是抱着追思缅怀的心态重新注册回原来的账号，有空了也会登录上去玩一把，正巧他今年开始准备自己的二专，觉得有空打打节拍找找灵感也还不错。只不过大部分时间里他都是把它当作单机游戏来打，很少会选择对战或者队友合奏的模式，毕竟每次他深更半夜上线的时候，全服总共也没几个活人在线。

今天也毫不例外呢，申琰百无聊赖地选着单机挑战的歌曲，此时界面下方的聊天对话框突然亮了一下，与此同时发出叮咚的提示音，让人猛地精神一振。  
他随手拆开手边的一袋奇多，手指在键盘上轻轻敲了三下，发出属于自己的灵魂拷问。  
[DinoRoy] ？？？

等到按下回车键后，申琰才反应过来对方的言下之意。换算完时差现在国内大概还是白天的上午，而他平时差不多都是深夜零点之后才会上线，难怪会引起质疑，申琰嘴里咔嚓咔嚓地吃着粟米棒，两只手也没停下来，快速地打了一段话过去解释。  
[DinoRoy] 我出国玩了，有时差，纽约这边现在都快晚上十一点了  
[DinoRoy] 你呢，这么有空，今天也放假

俗话说网络一线牵，相逢都是缘，无论是十年前拨号上网还是如今wifi无处不在的时代里，在虚拟时空中他们固然对彼此的长相姓名具体职业都一概不知，但人非草木，设想一下，如果有那么一个人陪你聊过无数个无心睡眠的长夜，就不会连对TA一些最基本的想象和判断都没有。  
热爱音乐热爱篮球的大好青年，长得应该也不会差，和他一样，因为外表的出色已经转行当了演员，这是申琰脑中勾勒出的Evan，人生真的奇妙，十年前初初相识时的两个陌生人，十年后，或许正在同一个圈子里摸爬滚打，力争上游。

几乎是在消息发送成功的一瞬间，对方就闪电回复道。  
[sky-evan] >> 上午有一个平面拍摄，中场休息。  
[sky-evan] >> 对了，你说你现在在纽约？  
[DinoRoy] YES！！！

申琰连续打出三个感叹号来以此表达内心的兴奋。他的新戏刚在布拉格杀青，自从去年夏天意外地小小走红后，又是连轴转的一个半年，虽然辛苦工作好不容易给自己挣到的假期只有短短的一周，但能开开心心和团队的小伙伴们一起来纽约度假，在申琰看来已经是一个很不错的自我奖励。  
明天就是假期的最后一天了，好在纽约这座城市他也差不多已经逛得尽兴，没有行程，不用早起，今晚正好可以打一通宵的游戏，他漫无边际地遐想起来，与此同时界面下方的对话框则继续不停地跳动着。

[sky-evan] >>怎么样，纽约好玩吗，大都会博物馆去了吗？  
[DinoRoy] 都去了都去了，让我想想，自由女神像，帝国大厦，MOMA...可惜后天就要回去了哎，美好的时光总是过得特别快啊  
[DinoRoy] 不过还是挺有意思的，对了你以前来过纽约没，如果没有的话有机会一定要来  
申琰发自内心地感慨着快乐假期的转瞬即逝，顺便卖起了安利，谁知他刚敲了半句，就看到对方在回复里这样写道。  
[sky-evan] >>我来过。  
[sky-evan] >>我在纽约还有一家花店，你要是早点告诉我，我可以让他们送束花来给你接风。  
[DinoRoy] ？？？！！！

这一回，除了三个问号，申琰二合一友情附送了三个感叹号。  
[DinoRoy] 早说啊兄弟，早知道你这么家大业大的，我北漂吃泡面那会儿就该来投奔你了  
哼哼，虽然他最落魄的那几年也没真像他现在嚎得这么惨啦，申琰心想着，不过隔着网线卖卖惨也没人知道，反正Evan也不是外人。  
不过好在，很快他就得到了一个合理的解释。

[sky-evan] >>你别误会，那家店今年年初才正式转到我的名下，我最近工作太忙，还没去店里看过。  
[sky-evan] >>你明天还有别的安排么，如果没有，不如去我店里逛一逛，挑束花回去？我把地址发你。  
[DinoRoy] o(*￣▽￣*)o  
[sky-evan] >>不过如果你要去，能不能顺便帮我一个忙？  
[DinoRoy] 说  
[sky-evan] >>我想给花店重新设计店名和logo，暂时还没收到满意的方案，你去看了，回来以后能不能给我点意见？  
[DinoRoy] 哦，现在记得找我了  
[sky-evan] >>当然，你的品位一直很好，我是很相信你的审美的，plz，拜托...  
两人以前聊天时，Evan总是更老成稳重的那一个，难得看到那个人的回复里带上撒娇的语气啊，这波突如其来的商业吹捧吹得申琰舒服熨帖，仿佛一只猫咪终于被人顺好了毛，此刻正趴在床头懒洋洋地打着字：  
[DinoRoy] 是没什么问题啦，不过原来的名字不好么，一定要换一个(￢︿̫̿￢☆)

他本是随口一问，却等了很久都没有收到对方的回复，一开始申琰还疑心是不是这个借尸还魂的古早游戏又无故卡顿了，连着刷新了好几次，差点想要退出关掉重新登陆的时候，终于等到对面姗姗来迟的动静。  
[sky-evan] >>不，没什么不好的，只不过花店现在既然已经交到了我的手上，还是取一个新的名字比较好。  
[sky-evan] >> 新的名字，新的开始。

屏幕上显示的不过是简简单单的八个字，申琰左看右看，却从中莫名读出了些许不同寻常的情绪，他犹豫了片刻，刚想敲击键盘时，对方却已经绕开了话题。  
[sky-evan] >>对了，你有什么喜欢的花吗？我让店员提前帮你准备好。  
[DinoRoy] 都好啦，我对花卉植物没有什么特殊的偏好  
[sky-evan] >>如果你想送人的话，店里除了鲜花，还有永生花盒，带回国也不是什么问题。

送人？申琰修长的手指在键面上轻颤，Evan的提醒让他的心头闪现过一个名字。  
那一瞬间，他想到了他的好朋友谈可可。  
可可的妈妈年初因为意外去世，她一直郁郁寡欢，他很担心，却想不出太多可以安慰女孩的好方法，只能时刻将这件事记挂于心。  
要不要送一束花给她？申琰慢慢敲下“康乃馨”三个字，下一秒立即感到不妥，飞快删去。算了，母亲节快到了，送那么一束花只会无端让人触景生情，还是算了。  
[DinoRoy] 走开，我哪有想送的人  
[sky-evan] >>Really？哦，也对，你这么宅，没有女朋友也很正常。

喂喂喂！这算不算是人生攻击？？？扎心了啊过分了兄弟，申琰在Evan看不见的地方摆了个鬼脸，疯狂敲击键盘铮铮有词地为自己挽尊。  
[DinoRoy] 我有没有和你说过，我和我那个经纪公司当初签约的时候合同里规定了五年的恋爱禁令，所以不是我不想谈恋爱，实在是人在江湖，身不由己啊  
说到此处，他突然想起什么似的一拍脑袋， 嘴角忍不住地翘起一个好看的弧度。  
[DinoRoy] 不过，好消息是，我的恋爱禁令下个月就到期了，哈哈哈哈哈  
可喜可贺，当然，如果到期的是那份倒霉的合约就更好了。和公司打了n场解约官司都失望败诉的申琰默默嘀咕道。

[sky-evan] >>So，congratulations!  
看到Evan的这一声恭喜，申琰的目光却不自觉地落在对话框旁那个闪烁发光的头像上。黑白双色，蛇尾鲨头，一股子哥特奇诡的气息透过屏幕跃然而出，在日新月异的网络时代里，十年都没有更换过的头像，一个很不怎么样的联想在申琰的脑海中渐渐成型。  
[DinoRoy] Well, how about you, bro  
[DinoRoy] 你的禁令，到期了吗

2 夏未央

当晚，申琰躺在异国他乡的客居大床上，梦见有无数闪烁着银白色柔光的音符，在眼前纷纷扬扬地落下。他伸出双手去接，音符与指尖相碰的刹那，响起了悠扬和缓的旋律。而从梦中醒来的时候，彻夜都在耳畔萦绕不绝的钢琴声也终于停了下来，换成了雨点敲打窗户的嘈杂声响。  
他来纽约的这一周，天气阴晴不定，时而多云时而阴天，没想到在离开前的一天终于落下了倾盆大雨，似乎在给此次旅程划上一个完满的休止符。

床边的闹钟上的指针指向早上八点，偌大的房子里安静无声，申琰拾级而下，估摸着被他传染了夜猫子习性的团队伙伴们这个点大约都还沉浸在甜美的梦乡。  
他却已经没有了睡意，麻利洗漱完后，申琰折回房间，走到写字台前重新打开了电脑。他翻阅着游戏里的聊天信息，抄录下花店的地址，随后，目光自然而然地停在昨夜Evan留给自己的最后一条回复上。  
[sky-evan] >>endless  
永无止境。

最后看了一眼对方的头像后，申琰很快穿好了外套，留给经纪人一张有事外出的备忘录，就推门走出了公寓。  
雨天不方便叫车，不过好在花店的地址意外地离他们的住处不远，申琰按照手机地图上导航显示的路线步行前往，这时雨势渐小，他撑伞独自穿行过一个个街区，竟也走出了一种闲庭信步的况味。  
抵达目的地后，申琰没有急着推门而入，而是站在花店对街的某家纽约著名的千层蛋糕店前，将手中的雨伞调整了一个倾斜的角度，然后抬头眺望着不远处那家花店的招牌。  
隔着无边的丝雨，组成店名的那两个英文单词浅显易懂，突出又醒目。  
“Dreaming Alice"。  
果然如此啊，申琰无奈地扯出一丝苦笑，正是他来之前所猜想的那般，故人故曲，不枉费自己在昨夜的梦中几乎听了一夜的钢琴声。

申琰和Evan相识的契机可以追溯到十二年前。那时的申琰还是舞蹈学院芭蕾舞系的学生，曾一度对”Jupyter“这款游戏极为痴迷。和女友异地恋多年，平时除了练舞外他几乎把所有的空闲时间都投入在钻研游戏中，天天只顾着躲在宿舍里如痴如狂地打着游戏，消磨了大把的青春时光。  
好在天道酬勤，在专业上寒来暑往的刻苦练习后他可以在舞台上轻盈平转无数，在游戏上日夜苦练后他也能运指如飞，轻松碾压对手。

直到在某个春夏之交的夜晚，当时服务器里在线的玩家已经寥寥无几，申琰随手点开一首耳熟能详的钢琴曲，将难度选到最高，本想最后玩一把就上床睡觉时，谁知一不小心就点到了对战模式。  
就在他还没反应过来的时候，系统界面上就已经跳出”Player Matched“的提示。既来之则安之，睡前痛虐对手一局也可以助眠，申琰向来是个乐天派 ，直到下一秒，一个黑白双色蛇尾鲨头的头像突然跳到他的眼前，咦，谁啊，大晚上的整这么一张头像还有点吓人，他不无嫌弃地想着，盯了那个诡异的头像一秒就快速移开眼去，全服的中二小学生是越来越多了，大晚上的还不睡觉，就让哥哥我来给你展示真正的技术吧！  
一念及此，申琰的心中顿时涌现出一股壮志豪情，自信满满地点下了开始。

这一局游戏结束得比想象中的更快，只是申琰万万没想到，他拼上了平生最快的手速，最后却居然输给了对方。望着屏幕上跳出的”defeated“，要不是顾及到室友们睡得正香，申琰下一秒就要动手砸了自己心爱的耳机。  
怎么可能呢，不过是一首再简单不过的”致爱丽丝“而已，即使难度被调到最高，也不过是初级入门的练习曲，怎么会有人比他玩得更加熟练？游戏结束后申琰没有立刻退出，而是不假思索地向对手发送了一个添加好友的请求。  
[DinoRoy] 兄弟你的技术可以啊  
[DinoRoy] 改日再战  
[sky-evan] >>好，一定奉陪。

当时的申琰还无法预见到会有那么一天，他和Evan在游戏之外，甚至在之后的无穷岁月里，能成为可以倾谈彻夜的知己。  
在聊天中断断续续地透露出的细碎信息里，申琰了解到对方和自己年龄相仿，还在上学，巧合的是两个人还是老乡，游戏时Evan不时打出的几句成都方言让他倍感亲切。  
故土情热，离家万里求学的申琰对川蜀之人怀着天然的好感，无论是当初的Evan，还是后来的谈可可，都是如此。  
不过那时相比于终日徜徉于游戏海洋里的申琰，Evan则已经向自己的梦想率先行前进了一大步，他喜欢唱歌，参加了一档偶像选秀比赛，比赛过程虽算不上有多顺风顺水，但好在运气不错，一路过关斩将，和申琰相识时也还没被淘汰。  
而两人初遇的起因，就是Evan在比赛前夜紧张过度睡不着觉，才会深夜上线，和申琰不打不相识。

那时的他们都还很年轻，Evan虽然已经在字里行间充分展露了老成的气场，但归根究底还是个压不住心事的少年人，再加上比赛的压力很大，困难与奇遇并存，Evan有时候熬不下去了，也会把游戏中认识的朋友当作树洞，悄悄向网线那头的申琰倒一些自己的心事。  
比如，他告诉申琰他在比赛中认识了一个很好的小伙伴，志同道合意气相投，已经约定好等比赛一结束就组成双人团体出道，连组合的名字都想好了，sky，就是他现在游戏ID的前缀。  
除此之外有时候闲来无聊，Evan还会偷偷和申琰八卦自己的那位小伙伴，在他绘声绘色的描述中，一个长着一米八的高个、却对粉红色情有独钟，连头发都要挑染成粉色的年轻男生的形象跃然而出。长得很帅，喜欢戴耳钉，在舞台上弹吉他的时候更是光芒万丈，倾倒无数女孩子的芳心。  
在那些前仆后继的倾慕者之中，有一个美丽善良的小姑娘深深暗恋着对方，虽然女孩子的心思明眼人一看都知，只有他的那位小伙伴还被蒙在鼓里。夜深人静时分，Evan不止一次问过申琰。

[sky-evan] >>你说，他到底知不知道她喜欢他？  
[DinoRoy] 你们都看出来了，当事人不会真的那么傻吧，肯定是不喜欢人家姑娘又不好意思直接拒绝，所以就故意装作不知道咯  
[sky-evan] >>为什么啊，我觉得她很好啊，为什么不喜欢？  
[DinoRoy] 哦，你说说看，她哪里好了  
[sky-evan] >>真诚善良，多才多艺，还会跳芭蕾，性格也很可爱，哪里不好了？

哦，我也会跳芭蕾，多才多艺，真诚善良，性格可爱，你说的优点我都有，也没看到有多少人喜欢我呀，申琰无奈扶额，不是，大晚上的他俩不立刻开一局也就算了，为什么要在游戏的聊天服务器里八卦别人？再说自己连人和名字都没对上号呢就要被迫当情感专家又是哪门子的道理，申琰暗自抱怨着，正准备把话题掰回来时，脑海中却蓦地灵光一现。  
[DinoRoy] 哦，那就是你的朋友不识货了，这么说的话我觉得他俩不在一起也挺好的，这么好的姑娘，应该要和一个真正欣赏她的人在一起  
[DinoRoy] Well, how about you, bro

纽约的雨幕中，申琰将伞收起，在蛋糕店外的椅子上坐下，点了一杯咖啡，和一块店里最出名的招牌栗子千层蛋糕。  
等待餐点的时候，望着飘散在眼前的素白水汽，他的双手无知无觉地就这么向雨中伸去。手心沁凉，申琰却感觉此刻落于手心的不再是从天而降纷扬落下的水滴，而是幻化成一个个跳动的音符，闪烁着银白色柔光，让人只疑身在梦中。  
当这些音符碰撞在一起，又会谱出什么样的旋律呢，是欢快，还是哀伤？  
不知是不是触景生情的缘故，申琰随机想起了以前临摹字帖时读到过的两句旧诗。  
夜深忽梦少年事。  
唯梦闲人不梦君。

当年的他，在调侃之余却是真心想鼓励Evan，旁观者清，他不过是也站在类似的角度，帮忙挑明了少年未曾宣之于口的幽微心意。  
记得那时转眼就来到了盛夏，在完成专业课的期末考试后，申琰第一时间跑回宿舍，如释重负地打开了一局”Jupyter“，谁知刚一上线，就收到了一则来自Evan的未读信息。  
那天在他打下那句调侃后，Evan二话不说就飞速下线，他一开始还担心是不是自己太口无遮拦把对方说恼了，忐忑了好几天，不过如今看来，申琰不由嘴角含笑，看来自己还是说到人家心里去了嘛。  
[sky-evan] >> 今天晚上是庆功宴，她也会去。  
[sky-evan] >>我想过了，比赛已经结束了，今晚过后，我们之间或许以后也不会再有什么交集。  
[sky-evan] >>所以无论如何，我想，至少要和她好好道别。

祝她前程似锦，百岁无忧，至于相聚和别离，不过都是人生的常态，当年的他们，虽然都没有如今历经世事后的达观，但也明白在这个世界上有太多的事不能强求，唯有顺其自然，慨然相送。  
所以看到留言后的申琰并没有过多的为对方操心，他相信以Evan的处事风格，无论是告白还是道别，无论是开始还是结束，都应该能为这份感情画上一个完满的休止符。  
当晚申琰打了一个通宵的游戏，一直打到手指抽筋，等到天快亮的时候，他正准备洗个冷水澡上床睡觉，聊天对话框却发出了久违的光亮。他一下子精神过来，二话不说直接发送了一连串询问。  
[DinoRoy] ！！！我还以为你今天不会上线了呢  
[DinoRoy] 怎么着，和她说清楚了嘛

平时都回得很快的Evan，这次申琰却等了很久都没有收到对方的回复，一开始他还疑心是不是游戏又无故卡顿了，连着刷新了好几次，差点想要退出关掉重新登陆时，终于等到对面姗姗来迟的动静。  
[sky-evan] >> 没有  
[DinoRoy] ？？？  
[sky-evan] >> 以后应该也不会再说了  
[sky-evan] >> 不知道这个期限是多久  
[sky-evan] >> 或许就是一生

尾声 光之乐章

申琰后来常常会想，他们在二十岁不到的年纪里，又是怎么就能早早预见了往后漫长的一生？  
就如同当年的他以为自己毕业后会成为一名普通的舞蹈教师，回到成都工作，和相恋多年的女友结婚，组建家庭，平凡度日，无论如何都想象不到，在若干年后，他也会误打误撞地因为参加一场选秀比赛进入娱乐圈，也会和一个年纪相仿的男生组建成双人团体，然后以偶像组合成员的身份正式出道。  
其后的一路对于申琰而言，同样是困难与奇遇并存的一路，队友隔阂，组合解散，被公司冷藏，上诉解约失败。而在度过了某段荒唐颓废的低潮时期后，当申琰再次在Juypter里和Evan重逢时，有一刹那他差点忍不住心里的好奇，想知道对方这些年来的境况，想知道是否连Evan都不曾经历过的遭遇，却先被自己一一领受。  
可是，当他看到屏幕上方十年未改的头像和ID时，申琰突然又觉得一切都不再重要，他多么希望他的朋友这十年里都顺顺利利，已经得偿所愿，从未受过和他一样的苦和伤。

雨还在下，咖啡和蛋糕的绝妙组合却稍稍治愈了一个人湿漉漉的心情，在请店员将店里所有口味的蛋糕打包外带的同时，申琰还请对方拿来一叠便笺纸和一支铅笔。  
自诩多才多艺的他，先是凭记忆在纸上画下了Evan的游戏头像。  
当初因为Juypter的突然停服关闭，申琰和Evan自此失去了联络，后来他在翻阅英语词典时，无意间看到了一个单词“Snark“，中文翻译是”蛇鲨“，词典上还配了一张和Evan的头像一模一样的图，这样的巧合一下就勾起了申琰的求知欲和好奇心。  
他很快在网络检索的帮助下找到了这个单词的出处，发现是十九世纪英国童话大师Lewis Carroll在个人诗集“The hunting of the snark”中创造的一个新词，而作者本人除了诗集外，还有一本家喻户晓的作品，是全世界每个小孩子的童年美梦。  
那是一本童话故事，“Alice's advernture in wonderland”。

其实不需要这么多的线索细节，申琰拿起一张新的便笺纸，早在他和Evan的相遇之初，一切就已明晰，回头再看，那一局对战中他不是输给对方的指法和手速，而是输给了一颗心。  
少年人的心，是天地间最真挚炽热的存在，是世间的生花妙笔也描摹不出的绮丽，申琰重新提笔，这一次他在纸上画下的是两个八分音符，在昨夜的梦中，当一曲临近尾声、音乐逐渐变得轻柔时，仿佛一对执手相望的恋人，在渐渐弥散的音乐中至此定格。

此时店员拿着打包好的蛋糕过来，被申琰挥手叫住，他举起便笺指着上面的音符，用英语向对方询问单词的拼法。  
”Quavers“，店员顺口答道，并不无好奇地注视着客人逐一在纸上写下这个单词，写到中途还擅自加了两个字母上去，”Qualovers？no......“店员刚想开口纠正，申琰却先一步抬起头来朝着她微微一笑，低头顺手将两个音符的符尾也连在了一起，  
”I think he will like the one in pairs.“  
他清清朗朗地解释道，甚至没有走到对街的花店里实地考察一番，就把自己的设计方案交给蛋糕店的店员，请对方在他离开后帮忙转交。  
事了拂衣去，做完这一切后的申琰拿起搁在一旁的雨伞，拎上已经打包好的蛋糕，沿着来时的路线，缓步而归。  
时间还早，等他回去的时候，工作室的小伙伴们差不多应该都已经起床了吧，趁着冰袋还没化掉，正好可以请他们吃全纽约最出名的千层蛋糕。

至于花店的新任老板看到他的设计方案时会如何反应？他并不在意。  
如果是十二年前的申琰，今朝他留给Evan的依然可以被视作是真心的鼓励。新的名字，新的开始，在Evan的童话故事里，如果连公主本人都不再执着于“Alice”这个名字，那么身为骑士的他，又何必再选择继续困顿于伦常，画地为牢？  
没有人会不喜欢成双成对的样子，只可惜他们的人生，在大多数的时光中，都还是要一个人孤独地起舞。  
连申琰自己，在选择是否要去爱一个人时，其实也从来都不曾被所谓的恋爱禁令束缚过，五年前的他，不会因为禁令的存在而对爱人洒脱放手，五年后，也不会因为禁令的解除，就那么贸然地走到她的身边。

不过还好，申琰淡淡想着，希望这次Juypter的服务器能撑得久一些吧，只要不再突然掉线，让他们断联个十年八载的，往后余生，那些无心睡眠的漫漫长夜里，无论是他还是Evan，他们都不会再是孑然一身。


	8. Eyes on you （3）：青城山下白素贞

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [2019.9 GQ名利场晚宴]

到底该如何面对那些语言暴力？思考过、挣扎过、痛苦过，尽管一度沉默，最终选择用作品回应、直视、面对，不希望一切被“蒙着眼”  
台上的少年解下了蒙眼的黑纱，姿态从容地拿着话筒自叙心声，台下的江唯则低头看了一眼左腕手表的指针。  
马上要到九点了，不早不晚，夜生活才堪堪拉开序幕，可他已经迫不及待要逃离这场盛大的夜宴。  
会场的灯光因为歌舞表演的需要而被调得暗淡，在确认自己的离开不会引起太多的注意后，江唯悄悄拍了拍程祐一的肩膀，对看得正入神的同伴用唇语无声地说了句再见，随后起身，头也不回地走出了宴会厅。

在主办方工作人员的引导下，曲曲折折地沿着特别通道来到地下停车场，等待许久的助理Alice小跑着迎了上去，“江唯哥，我把车开来了。”Alice捧着车钥匙的手略微有些不稳，再三犹豫，还是在老板上车前低声问道，”真的不让司机送你去吗，外面有很多记者和黄牛正等着......“  
”不用了，你们也辛苦一天了，先回酒店休息吧，我稍晚一些会自己回去的，不用等我。“  
江唯径直拉开驾驶座的车门，顺手调节了一下后视镜的角度，“至于那些记者，”他的眼中闪烁着促狭的光，“August，徐竞，祐一，王熠夺，他们有多少人可以跟，没人会把注意力放在我身上的。”

发动座驾前，他拉下车窗，语重心长地对自家助理说出最后的叮嘱，“早点接受现实吧，Alice，你老板我，已经过气了。”  
如果说去年今日，对于过气的自我调侃从他的口中说出来，还有着几分实打实的忧心忡忡，但一年之后，他口中描述的事实也许的确是真实的存在，可对江唯而言，却不再有最初萌生此念时的强大杀伤力。  
人无千日好，花无百日红，在流量造星的顶峰他已经顶风站了整整五年，时至今日，粉丝的爱和人气依旧能给他稳固的安全感，却已不再是无可替代的东西。  
江唯的手搭在方向盘上，缓缓驶入了前方拥挤的车流。

等待某个红灯的间隙里，他不禁回味起方才助理看向自己时，那一副欲言又止的表情。  
其实小姑娘真正害怕的，不是黄牛狗仔的跟踪围堵，而是那些黄牛狗仔的跟踪围堵，会拍到他提前离开会场的原因和去向。  
出发前除了作一个简单的报备外，他没有将今晚的行踪去向告知工作室里的任何一个人，所以恐怕就连他的贴身助理Alice的脑海里，此时都会涌出一连串奇怪的猜想。  
江唯上海深夜密会神秘人物，多么吸引点击回复kpi的八卦标题，男子的脸上划过一丝轻蔑的笑意。不得不承认，他可以抛下流量偶像的身份，远离粉丝和人气转型去当一个真正的演员，可却永远无法阻隔外界对他个人生活无孔不入的好奇心，哪怕有一天真的过气，也可以被拿来当作茶余饭后极好的谈资，追忆往昔，念念旧什么的。  
就好像曾经与他并肩而立的年少故交，生前潦倒失意时无人过问，却在身故之后的每一年忌日，都被媒体拿去准时准点地发上一篇通稿。

上海周末晚间的交通状况实在不算乐观，等江唯到达目的地的时候，已经将近十点了，他又花了足足一刻钟的功夫才在车满为患的地面停车场上找到空位。  
这个小区建造得有些年头了，周边设施不够完善，比如停车就是一个很让人头疼的问题，如果来得再晚一点，恐怕还要另找地方停车。  
还好还好，上一次来还要追溯到三年前的江唯庆幸地松了口气，下车前他对着后视镜整理了一下仪容，快速平复了一下心里某些消极的心绪后，戴上墨镜，从后座上摸索着拿出一个包装精美的袋子，然后拉开车门跳下了车。  
还来不及确认袋子中的内容安然无恙，他的耳畔蓦地响起一声诧异的轻呼，“江唯？”

猝不及防地在上海市区一个普通的小区里听到有人喊出自己的名字，刹那间江唯的脑子不禁有些发懵，不是吧，黑灯瞎火的，这么容易就被路人认出来了？大脑须臾的一片空白后，他定了定神，本能地循声望去，下一秒就看到站着不远处，也是刚从车上下来的一个高个男人。和自己一样，穿着品牌赞助的高级西装，做了一丝不苟的妆发，墨镜遮面。  
江唯这时才后知后觉地反应过来，喊他的这个声音似乎听起来很有些耳熟。  
就在江唯还站在原地一动不动的时候，对方已经率先朝他走了过来，并伸手按下了楼层的通话键，“哪位？”三下嘟声之后，有一个老人在话筒那边用上海话问道。  
“叔叔是我，闻风，”闻风停顿了一下，余光瞥了一眼身后，继续补充道，“我和江唯，我们到了。”

电梯门合上，江唯第一时间摘下了墨镜，牢牢注视着站在他对面的人，“你怎么会来？”  
两个受邀出席同一场时尚圈年度盛典的人，竟然不约而同地选择提前偷溜，不知道被主办方得知，会不会郁闷到吐血。  
而闻风听到他的质问，只是清清淡淡地反问了一句，“我为什么不能来？“  
男子的目光随意落在指示灯上不断上升的数字，”快到中秋了，我又刚好在上海，上门拜访一下两位老人，有什么问题？再说，“他的眸色变得深沉，“又不是只有你，才是他的朋友。”  
下一秒，叮咚一声，电梯门开，闻风率先走了出去，却听到身后蓦地响起一声嗤笑，“哦，原来在你心里，还把自己当作他的朋友啊。”

此时此刻被自己毫不留情出言相讥的人，江唯没有忘记，曾几何时，也是他的兄弟，很多年前的那个夏天，他们也和今晚的August一样，在舞台上倾力展示自我，散发最炫目的光芒。  
作为同期选秀选手中事业发展最好的两个人，他们却在比赛结束后的若干年里渐行渐远，对于两人的疏淡关系，外界并没有提出过多的异议，相比于和各自前度cp之间讳莫如深的恩怨纠葛，无论是工作上的鲜少交集，同期资源的竞争，或是交际圈子的不重合，江唯和闻风之间王不见王的状态都更容易解释得多。  
陌路经年，连今晚QG晚宴前的红毯流程中，说话不按常理出牌的主持人采访他们时，都不曾有意cue到对方的名字。

江唯在周序的灵位前静静地插上一柱檀香，轻烟淡雾在眼前缓缓上升，这个似曾相识的场景，让他的心头不由生起片刻的恍惚。  
遥记得三年前的葬礼前夜，他也是重复着相同的流程和动作，上香，鞠躬，诵经，到最后几乎麻木，和历恒一起一夜未眠，为昔年的挚友守完了最后一夜。  
而等到长夜如檀香燃尽，闻风也没有出现。  
没错，江唯清楚地了解自己，他是怨闻风的，无论有多少冠冕堂皇的理由和苦衷去开脱对方在周序生前身后一次又一次的无故爽约，当周序生前心心念念的四人重聚随着他的猝然离世永远都不可能再实现的那一刻起，从那以后，哪怕在明面上江唯依旧可以将自己伪装得云淡风轻，一副万事已过的样子，可当某个情绪催化的缺口一朝被打开，他都无法再很好掩饰对闻风真正的态度。

为已故的好友上香祭拜完后，江唯和闻风随着周序的父母一起回到客厅坐下，开始闲话家常。  
虽然事先都打过电话，但周家二老显然没想到两人居然会在爱子三周年忌日的前夕一起上门拜访。对于娱乐圈的风风雨雨老人们虽然知道得不多，但也惊讶于那么多年过去了，两个年轻人的关系看起来似乎还依旧不错。  
”哎呀，其实你们如果工作都忙的话，打个电话来就行，没有必要特意跑一趟的。“  
周妈妈边说边端来一盘月饼和一壶热茶，招待两位小客人，”你们晚饭都吃了吗？我给你们准备了一些宵夜......“  
”不用不用，我们晚上吃的东西可丰盛了，“江唯连连摆手，”而且我最近要拍戏了，在忙着减肥呢，晚上可不敢多吃，对了，闻风你饿么，我看你那么瘦，是应该多吃一点。“  
听到对方故意拖长声调的撒娇语气，闻风依旧坐得岿然不动，”你不说我还没发觉，好像是有点饿了，“他随手拿起一个奶黄色的月饼，细嚼慢咽，随即发出一声惊叹，”哎，奶黄流心馅的？不过居然不甜，还蛮适合给老人家吃的。“  
他倒是一副完全没把自己当外人的模样，江唯的表情管理险些出现今晚的第二次失控，他不着痕迹地瞪了对方一眼，可当目光落在那一盘月饼上时，却悄然变了脸色。

看到闻风吃得欢畅，周妈妈露出了满足的笑容，“快过中秋了，最近家里收到好多月饼，你喜欢吃，我去看看这盒是谁......”  
老人家话说到一半，正准备仔细查看装月饼礼盒的纸袋时，一旁的老伴已经帮她接了下去，“这盒月饼，是Jade从香港寄过来的。”  
听到这个久违的名字，客厅中划过一瞬间的安静，闻风的目光从手中的月饼，转而漂移到坐在对面的老朋友的身上，最后定格在周妈妈手中那个精美的纸袋，“哦，Jade啊，好久没有她的消息了，她和你们还有联络吗？”  
“嗯，Jade一直很照顾我们，逢年过节都会打电话问候，阿序在安竹山上的那套别墅，也一直都是她请人在维护打理。”  
只不过很少上门就是了，上一次见到儿子的前未婚妻，还是两年前的周年祭礼上。两位老人无声对望了一眼，从胸腔里溢出一丝叹息，他们其实一直都可以理解小姑娘的心情，至亲至爱已经长眠，生者聚首不免让彼此都触景生情，更添苦楚。  
若是如此，还不如不见。  
“阿序走了之后，我们最担心的人其实就是Jade，不过好在去年春天我们收到了她送来的喜饼，告诉我们说她已经结婚了，”话匣子既然已经打开，周妈妈便自然而然地聊了下去，“希望她以后，一切都好吧。”

天色已晚，老人家又素来浅眠，江唯和闻风没有在周家坐多久，就心照不宣地一起告辞。  
电梯门再度合上的时候，轮到闻风用探究的眼神上下打量起江唯，看得他一脸莫名其妙，“看什么，有话快说，有屁快......”  
不等他把最后一个字说完，宠辱不惊一晚上的大佛终于迟来地开了尊口，“你和Jade，你们之间还有联络吗？”  
闻风不等江唯回答，就自顾自地接了下去，“应该是有的吧，不然也不会这么巧，连送的月饼都一模一样。”  
话音刚落只见他从西装的上衣口袋中取出了一个小小的淡黄色月饼，是刚才出门前老人家猜他爱吃特意塞在他手里的，“半岛的奶黄流心本来就是出名的好吃难买，还要给长辈特别定制一款不含糖的，就更是劳师动众，不过换成是出自大小姐的手笔，就一点都不奇怪了。”  
再说，闻风冷眼瞧着老友一路提进门那个小心翼翼的样子，用脚趾头想想就知道袋子里装的东西大有来头，总不可能是随便用酒店的袋子装了一盒三无的月饼送人。

“所以你们还有联络啊，真稀奇，”虽然江唯全程缄默，闭口不言，但闻风还是轻而易举地就得到了自己想要的答案。  
他们一前一后走出了电梯，就在江唯抬脚向停车的方向走去时，闻风突然伸长手臂拦在他的面前，比出一个挽留的手势。  
作为电影圈中年轻一代的领军人物，此时的闻风，全然卸下在外人面前言行端方的得体面具，一只手闲闲地搭在老友的肩膀上，话里行间带上几分漫不经心的轻佻随意，“如果不是知道按照你的性格绝对没有那个可能，我都想放风给狗仔，让他们查查去年和Jade结婚的那个人到底是不是你。“

”你知道。“江唯停下脚步，他的神色出奇的平静，非但没有理会闻风不安分的手，还用了肯定句的语气回敬。  
唉，还是和以前一样无趣，闻风默默摇头，江唯这样的性格，在二十岁的时候可以夸一句少年老成，十多年后却还是这样就没多大意思了，好好的人，浑身上下都穿上了一层厚厚的盔甲，坚不可摧，让人望而却步。  
而唯二能打碎这层盔甲的人，一个已是泉下的森森白骨，另一个嫁为人妇，咫尺天涯不可近。  
注视着眼前态度安然的老朋友，闻风越发感到唏嘘，甚至想发声为对方道一声可怜，”是，想不想猜猜我是什么时候知道的？“  
”十二年前。“  
江唯的回答依旧简短，也许是已经时过境迁太久太久了，对于自己昔年心事被人窥破，他并没有感到太意外惊讶，当年他们四个人里，周序身在局中毫无自知，历恒是个二愣子，瞒过他们两个都不费吹灰之力，只有闻风，和自己在某种意义上算是同病相怜的少年，能看出自己对Jade的那点微末心意，再正常不过。

“喂，不要这么垂头丧气的，”闻风上手拍了拍江唯的肩膀，”你的演技当年就很好了，我完全没觉得你对Jade的态度有什么问题，我也是直到庆功宴散场前，看到你去追她，才发现的。“  
少女眼含热泪，毫无预兆地夺门而出，把刚好站在门口透气的少年吓了一大跳，还来不及反应过来发生了什么事，下一秒就看到某位素来以行事稳重著称的伙伴，追着少女的背影在自己面前扬长而去。那一幕即使已经过去了整整十二年，闻风回想起来依旧觉得恍如昨日。  
那一刻，他才后知后觉，恍然大悟，“你知道么，你头也不回去追Jade的时候，我还以为你会向她告白。”  
说到此处，闻风觉得有些好笑地摇了摇头，斜睨一眼，“可是，看你们后来的发展，明显没有啊。”

如果闻风不说，江唯确实永远都不会知道，除了他游戏中的好友DinoRoy以外，居然还有第二个人知道十二年前的庆功宴后，他准备许久的那个计划。  
那一夜兵荒马乱，发生了太多太多的变故，许多人的命运被彻底改变，与之相比，他因此被耽误的事，反倒显得最不值一提。  
“所以你们现在到底是什么关系，普通朋友，还是好朋友？”没有人可以抵抗对陈年八卦后续的好奇心，闻风也不例外，“还有，为什么刚才周阿姨说Jade去年已经结婚了的时候，你看上去一脸凝重的样子？”  
虽然老友眉宇间的担忧一闪即过，可闻风不仅及时准确地捕捉到，还分析出其中的不合常理，“你觉得她嫁得不好？”

“上半年我在香港碰到她的时候，发现她已经摘掉了左手上戴着的婚戒，”当一份担忧在心底被反复辗转千万遍后，再被问起，江唯已是无波无澜，“没过多久Terrence告诉我，Jade和她先生已经签了分居协议，具体的原因，他没有说。”  
其实也不是一句解释都没有，毕竟唐大少打电话给他谈及此事的时候，用了很多性格不合聚少离多诸如此类的借口，只不过江唯一个都没有选择相信罢了。  
“听起来似乎别有内情啊，”闻风听到后不禁摸着下巴琢磨起来，挑了挑眉，饱含深意地向江唯看去，“和你.......”  
Jade和丈夫婚姻破裂，分居，和你有关系吗？  
不等闻风把自己的推测问题说完，江唯就在瞬间了然对方的言下之意，然后毫不犹豫地打断了他，“没有。”

断然否认的那一刻，江唯的眼前浮现的却是除夕夜后的红衣仓皇，刹那间他又感到有些无法确定。  
但面对目光灼灼盯着自己的闻风，他还是抛开了心头闪过的那一点犹疑，“我和Jade现在只是普通朋友，六月初我去香港参加活动，和她在半岛的餐厅偶遇，那时她刚好在定制月饼，所以我也顺便定制了几盒，就是这样而已。”  
他客观地叙述着某个既定的事实，“我对她的感情，已经过去很久了，“  
有些话，错过了一时，一生都不会有再开口的机会，”无论如何，我们之间，始终都只是普通的朋友而已.....”

“江唯！”闻风突然轻声叫响了他的名字，“你有没有想过，如果不是要顾忌到我们这些外人的眼光，你和Jade，未必就不能在一起？”  
“当然没有，”江唯闻言，本能地反驳道，“我和她之间的事，没有你想得那么简单......”  
“是很不简单，哪怕你们两个都只是普普通通的人，都很艰难，”闻风轻轻一笑，“哪怕是到了现在，逝者的阴影，道德的舆论，流言积毁销骨，这么多年里你一定比谁都要考虑得细致清楚，所以才只想和她做普通的朋友。”  
他伸出右手，指尖轻轻地在江唯的心口划圈，“以前我就不清楚，许仙和白娘子为何无法在一起，两人相爱，关一个老和尚什么事。现在我更不清楚的是，原来周围有那么多老和尚。”

闻风对江唯说出了自己二十岁出头时在自传里写下的句子，那时候他刚刚和历恒拆伙，在少年征途的尽头，怀着心底最后的一点真挚炽热，写下了这一段话。  
“我来上海前，笑微给我打过电话，说你去找过她，和她说了一些奇奇怪怪的话，但根本意思，还是想劝我和历恒和好，不要真的老死不相往来，我知道你是想完成周序生前的心愿，你可以直接来和我说的，反正，无论你们谁来，我都还是会拒绝。”  
初秋的夜风轻轻拂过，吹得人熨帖舒服，闻风不觉合上双眼，亲身去捕捉风中的气息，”笑微电话里还说，她试了一晚上，都无法复刻我当年送给历恒的那个生日礼物，真是个傻姑娘，“  
他轻轻地发出一声叹息，语气却是斩钉截铁，”其实，早在私生从历恒小区的垃圾箱里翻到我给他的那个礼物的时候，就注定，我这辈子都不会原谅他了。“  
闻风放下了在江唯的心口划圈的手，抬头看向江唯，”我曾经以为，我们当年没有办法在一起，是因为身边有太多的老和尚，可是后来我发现，其实哪有那么多的老和尚，从始至终，都只有两个人而已。“  
一个是历恒，因为个人取向和世俗的目光选择放弃，还有一个，则是闻风自己。  
只要心里念着前程似锦，理想远大，就知道实在不必为一个不值得的人停下前行的脚步。

虽然今晚在生疏许久的故人间发生的不期而遇着实让人措手不及，但当两人最后挥手告别时，气氛还是变得平和友好，闻风甚至调侃起两人先前接受QG杂志采访时的回答。”Anyway，虽然十年后听上去确实还非常遥远，可是如果你再这么佛，确定到时候真的手臂有人挽，可以当老公，当爸爸？“  
”那你呢，十年后你的小香猪会长得多大，确定还能和你坐在同一张桌子上一起吃早餐？“江唯眼皮不抬，轻轻松松就直接回怼了过去。  
”这么说，好像确实要想办法给它减肥了，“闻风灿然一笑，”那就先预祝我们十年后，各自都能梦想成真？“  
江唯可以得到一个幸福美满的家庭，而他，也能和爱而不得的过去彻底告别，过上理想中平静从容的生活。

和闻风告别后，江唯重新坐回驾驶座，在后视镜里目送老友的车子驶离，正准备发动点火的时候，静音了一晚上的手机却在这时闪烁亮光。  
他拿起手机，解锁划开屏幕，看到了程祐一发来的一则信息，照片上，一只被切开一半的小小月饼，江唯想起，自己送给他的好像也是一盒半岛的奶黄流心。  
信息里，程祐一除了一如既往地礼貌道谢外，最后还浅浅带过一句邀请，问江唯什么时候有时间，约着再一起打篮球，还有一个小朋友也想加入他们。  
盯着手心紧握的寥寥数语，江唯入神地看了许久，直到将上面的每一个字都深刻地印在心底。  
其实距离他们上一次一起打篮球，并没有过去几天，上个月底他们先是一起受邀去看了篮球世界杯的预赛，看得上头，回去的路上很兴奋，一时技痒，在小区楼下的篮球场上尽兴切磋了一番。  
然后，在消耗完多余的体力和汗水后，客随主便，对方用刚空运寄到的，据说是产自芬兰森林的山珍菌菇，涮了一顿简易的重庆火锅招待他。

很少有人知道，撮合闻风和历恒早日和好，确实是周序生前最大的心愿之一，除此之外，周序还有一个简单的愿望。  
曾经有某一段时间，因为很多原因他们渐行渐远鲜少联络，某天在参加完一次普通的站台活动后，周序悄悄地询问品牌方的工作人员，有没有意向录制一档篮球相关的综艺，他可以推荐一个朋友来参加。  
当这个后台发生的小细节传到江唯耳朵里的时候，已经是很久很久之后，物是人非，再也无力挽回故友的长辞。可他还是在获知对方愿望的很多年后，不禁亲身参加了一档篮球相关的综艺，广受好评，还在因缘际会下，找到了可以陪他一起打球的好朋友。  
很多年前的某个清晨，江唯一度因为被周序无故取关，而仿佛被人当头泼了一盆雾水，全身上下潮湿发冷，不问也不知。  
而现在，昔年被赠予的佛珠犹在，萦绕在他心头多年的迷离白雾，也因为某一个人的沉静浅笑，和相伴的朗朗月光的照射下，尽数消散。


	9. 燃犀奇谭

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “冰雪不语寒夜的你，那难隐藏的光彩”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 【2019.12.31，跨年夜青岛海边】

1 深情密码  
站在没有人烟的沙滩上，看着蔚蓝的大海，容易让人心境疏阔，豁然开朗，所以即使冬日里的海风吹在脸上寒冷刺骨，在不用拍戏的空暇时间里，江唯也常去酒店外的海滩上散步。  
跨年当晚，当他如往常一般收工下班来到海边的时候，却遥遥地望见在远处的栈桥上似乎有一道熟悉的身影，凭栏远眺，在旧岁将尽的逢魔时刻，让人只疑身陷梦中。  
他以为她在看日落，走近了才发现，她看的是一只失群的海鸥。  
看着那只海鸥孤单地在海边走来走去，时而看向大海，时而低头看着沙滩，想走近它，它却躲着，站在远处静静地看着它，它也就停了下来。  
一直等到海水袭来，海鸥游走，越游越远直到化为海面上的浅淡黑点，在浪花的浮沉中彻底消失不见后，Jade才恋恋不舍地移开视线，然后看到了伫立在栈桥起点处的江唯。 

在认出他的一瞬间，她的脸上划过短暂的错愕，江唯却已在漫长的等待中全然整理好了自己的情绪，微笑着上前，顺脚踢飞路边的一颗黑色石子，“看到我，这么惊讶？”  
对两人而言这次都是意料之外的相逢，在一年中的最后一天，他因为拍戏的缘故滞留青岛，而她此行则是来青岛慕名拜访一位当地有名的收藏家，想要重金求购一幅对方私藏的古画，带回任职的美术馆充作陈列的展品，却不料那位收藏家个性古怪，平白无故地让她连续吃了好几天的闭门羹。  
”没办法，这是上头交代下来的今年的最后一项任务，如果不能完成，实在无颜领年终奖金。“谈及自己的工作，曾经的千金大小姐和普通社畜的反应并没有什么不同，都是颇感无奈地摊手，“我自己也没想到，事情会进展得这么不顺利。”  
她不无郁郁地叹气。

半年不见，两人边走边聊起些别后的日常琐事，最后在海边山崖的一面石壁前停下。居高临下，但闻惊涛拍岸，轰雷作响，”相传东晋时期，温峤辞官回乡，途中路过一片深不可测的水域，传说水中有许多水怪。他便点燃犀角照看，然后看见水下灯火通明。“  
”他看到了妖怪？“对古画山水不感兴趣的江唯，听Jade讲起与之相关的典故时却感到别有趣味。  
Jade轻笑着点了点头，”水中是奇形怪状的怪物，有乘马车，也有穿红衣的，我这次来青岛要买的那幅画叫作海上燃犀图，描绘的就是温峤点燃犀角照见水中幽明的那一幕场面。“ 

不知不觉间已夕阳西下，闲话故典的同时，天色渐渐变得暗沉，将海水映衬得满目昏黑，在月光的照射下化为潮汐向他们的脚下不断涌来，竟与画中所描绘的情景无限重合。虽然并未真的船行海上，可一向想象力丰富的江唯只觉得自己仿佛下一秒就会听到从海上传来的诡异乐声。  
心魂牵动间，他下意识地抓住了Jade的手，而对于他的情急失态，对方倒并没有表露出太大的反应，“是不是我说得太恐怖，吓到你了？正常，夜黑风高的，又在海边，十个人听了总有九个要被吓到。”她不仅没有本能地挣脱，相反还反手相握以作安抚，“放心，海上燃犀的故事只是神话传说而已，现在连犀牛角都很稀有了，我们可不具备作死的客观条件。”  
她的肌肤光洁，触手却是一片的冰凉，在急着开口证明自己不是胆小鬼前，江唯难以自抑地将自己全部的注意力都放在了对方此时的衣着上，然后他无奈地发现，好像每次相见，她都总是只要风度得穿得单薄。 

可也只是稍稍停顿，他就主动放开了与对方紧握的手，不动声色地进入下一个话题，“新买的戒指？”  
大概是觉得这个突如其来的转折听上去太生硬，江唯轻咳一声，补充道，“对不起，我最近刚拿下一个珠宝代言，职业病发作了。”  
虽然他真正想问的，是自从半年前在HK匆匆一别后，她从何时开始，又将戒指重新戴回了左手的无名指上。 

经年累月的练习，再多类似的假想在他的脑海里也只是徘徊一圈，转瞬就消失得无影无踪，江唯已经习惯了将自己真正的情绪掩盖得滴水不露，面上不露半分的异常，所以对方也只当他是在好奇自己新买的首饰，于是大大方方地将左手摊开，将戒指取下递了过去，“这是今年秋拍结束后，我一时心血来潮去朋友的店里买的。”  
戒指本身，从材质到设计都普普通通，却让Jade一见就爱不释手，哪怕当天天的拍卖会上有一颗重达10克拉以上的艳彩紫粉红色的钻石，纯净剔透，品相完美，可相比于拍下天价的珍稀钻石，再按照家族传统取上一个类似于“My cherished Jade"的肉麻名字，毫无疑问，她还是更喜欢手上的这一枚。  
”这个系列叫作starry shimmer，和她家代言人的眼睛一样，灿若星河。“Jade回顾自己购买戒指的经过，话里行间流露出的欣赏也感染到了江唯，让他不由自主地认真打量起手中这枚看上去平平无奇的铂金钻戒，好奇其中到底蕴藏着如何的奇思妙想，可以赢来大小姐的青眼有加，”所以他们家的代言人是…..“  
”薛渺。“ 

薛渺？并不算陌生的名字，江唯的脸上立时浮现出一个“原来如此”的表情，“是他，难怪，我上个月在品牌活动上见过他一面，他的眼睛确实长得很好看。“  
不仅眼睛好看，更动人的是在那一双璀璨星眸下深埋的如烟往事，”薛渺的黑料虽然多，但他本人看上去却还蛮单纯的。”  
江唯想起在那次的时尚活动上，一干人等接受现场的非公开群访时，被问到理想型这个问题，所有人或惜字如金，或滔滔不绝地大打太极，只有那个年轻人别出一格，三言两语就陷入到回忆中，当着记者们的面，差不多把老底都要掏空，就差指名道姓地告诉在场的时尚博主们，他钟情多年的不是别人，就是当晚活动的发起人之一，MC杂志的广告部主任邵怡冰。  
一念及此，江唯不觉偏头向Jade看去，”你应该知道的吧，他的那位理想型，差点就和你哥哥……“  
”她现在也依然是我未来嫂子的最佳人选，“Jade莞尔，“设计这枚戒指的朋友告诉我，starry shimmer的灵感，就是来自薛渺当初在邵怡冰的手术抢救室外曾露出的一个眼神。” 

在设计师绘声绘色的形容中，那一瞬，少年眼中漫天的星光都被泪光掩去，如万层浪涌千堆雪。  
“当一个人知道自己即将要和心上人生离死别时，任谁都会感到心碎和绝望的。”  
江唯的眼底划过一丝感同身受的黯然，却只见Jade回头，朝着他摇了摇头，“不，并不是因为绝望，”她示意他将手指放在戒指的侧圈，然后摩挲到了戒圈上刻着的一行小字。  
”mm0205，“英文字母配合数字，看起来像是一串密码，江唯不解地向Jade看去，随之脑中灵光一现，”这不会是代言人的名字缩写和生日吧？“  
“也是他的那位理想型，在当年不辞而别后，给新家的防盗门设定的解锁密码。”Jade冲着江唯狡黠地眨了眨眼睛。 

故事每每说到这里，在无尽的唏嘘之外，也总让人感到些许安慰，“不管走多远，都相信有人会在长路的尽头等你回家，这种感觉听起来好像也很不错。”如同燃犀照海，哪怕当下船行在不见天光的海上，但仿佛只要点燃手中的犀角，在下一秒就可以看到安全渡过前方艰险的光明希望。  
“我会劝哥哥尽早去找到下一个合适的联姻对象的。”Jade将戒指重新戴上左手，众所周知她的确很缺一个靠谱的嫂子，但出于对一个好设计的尊重，她更愿意成全别人心中无望又璀璨的美梦。 

2 红颜空枕  
江唯回到酒店房间的时候，助理Alice正兴致勃勃地收看着今年的跨年演唱会，他来得很及时，推开房门，客厅中央的电视屏幕里，正好放到他的球友程祐一的节目。  
为了契合晚会的主题，程祐一今晚选择了一首三十年前的抒情老歌，他的音色动人，将整首歌演绎得温柔又深情，惹得电视机前的Alice神魂颠倒，都没留意到老板的归来，只顾着捂住心口一个劲地嚎叫。  
”看我看一眼吧 莫让红颜守空枕  
青春无悔不死 永远的爱人“ 

每次唱到这段，江唯都会饶有兴致地看着小助理一口一个手舞足蹈地应着”我看你啊，想怎么看你都行啊哥哥“，到最后，只能无奈地接受了自己的工作人员已经彻底爬墙的悲惨现实，”喂你还是趁早死心吧，他这样的人，你还担心人家会孤枕难眠？“  
亲眼目睹到活生生的大型爬墙花痴现场，他不禁感到又好气又好笑。  
在Alice受到惊吓的目光中，江唯施施然地在她的身边坐下，却不再毒舌，而是保持了绝对的安静，停下回复新年祝福的手，专心致志地盯着电视屏幕。直到友人结束了整场的表演，才姗姗来迟地开了尊口，”祐一，他变了很多。“ 

他的这位球友，永远沉静谦逊，即使站在人气流量的顶峰已经过去一年半载之久，江唯也未见对方如此刻在舞台上表现出的这般自信从容，”这样才对嘛。“  
疯狂的人气从来都不应该是束缚光芒的锁链，在江唯的心中，程祐一原本就应该心安理得地接受一切的赠予，因为他本身就值得拥有世界上最好的东西，无论是鲜花，簇拥，还是最真挚无暇的爱。 

”江唯哥，“男神的节目结束后，Alice知道老板对接下去的表演嘉宾都再没有兴趣，当机立断地直接换了一个台，”你今天怎么出去散步散了这么久啊，晚上海边风大，大家都担心你会感冒哎！“  
”怎么会，我都快裹得和粽子一样了，“江唯不以为意地指了指一进门就立刻脱下的那件羽绒大衣，然后眼中啥时涌上一阵深暗，想到现在还留在海滩上，推说想再散一会步，实则多半是为了避嫌而没有随他一同返回酒店的那个人。 

”Alice，“每每喊出这个名字，江唯的心里都会产生一种自毁的快感，”你知道燃烧犀牛的角，可以照到水中的怪物吗？“他本意是想吓唬一下小助理，证明自己不是唯一一个被吓到的人，却不料Alice听到后，只是神色如常地点了点头，”当然啊， 前几年有部灵异的电视剧很火哎，其中有一个单元就是讲这个的。“  
为了证明自己所言不虚，她还摇头晃脑地即兴背了一段剧中的经典台词，”生犀不敢烧，燃之有异香，沾衣袋 ，人能与鬼通。“  
”人能与鬼通？“江唯喃喃重复着最后一句，小助理连连点头，“是啊，在最初版本的故事里，水怪质问那个第一个点燃犀角的人，我和你幽明有别，各不相扰，为什么要来照我们呢？然后那个人回去没多久就离奇死了，所以还是不应该……”  
她的话音未落，就只见自家老板噌的一声从地上站起，头也不回地夺门而出，看得Alice目瞪口呆，“我，我说错什么了吗？“  
不会吧，那个剧她不仅连着追了三季，那个燃犀的故事也反复刷了好几遍啊，不会记错的。 

宋人有词，“待燃犀下看，凭栏却怕，风雷怒，鱼龙惨。”  
和江唯道别后，Jade在海边又站了很久，直到天边的月光渐渐隐去，在确认那只落单的海鸥不会再飞回来后，她揽紧了外套的领口，低头看了一眼手机屏幕上所显示的时间。随着零点将近，潮水在此时也退到了最低点，露出原本埋在沙里的贝壳，月色飘渺中闪烁着点点微光。  
starry shimmer，不过无论如何，应该都不及薛渺眼中闪烁的星光吧，她玩心突起，朝着微光闪烁的海岸的边缘走去，一直走到光源处，正要蹲下，平滑如镜的海面上却突然闪过一道黑影，难道水中真的有怪物？  
不等多想，就有人从背后突然袭来，抓住了她的手臂，将她狠狠拽离了海面。

猝不及防地被人这么莫名一拉，饶是听多了奇闻轶事的Jade都不由心慌，本能地立刻回头去看，却发现是一天中和同一个人的再度相逢。  
”江，江唯？“，天边聚拢的云层彻底遮住了原本就黯淡的月光，让眼前之人如同水下飘忽不明的暗影，”你不是已经回去了吗？“  
除了海鸥的鸣叫，此刻天地间寂静无声，遥遥相望间，江唯站在原地一动不动，只是悄然低下了头。他当然知道她不会真的想要点燃犀角，和水下的鬼魂通话，方才向海水一步步地接近，也不是为了跳海轻生。  
Jade身边的亲友时刻将她当作易碎的瓷器小心呵护，但在他的心里，她始终都是夜间飞行的风信子，热烈绽放，随着时光的迁徙，这一认知变得日益深刻，可即使如此，也无碍他们不约而同地在第一时间赶到对方的身侧，只为了一个落在外人眼中极为荒诞的确认。 

“江唯……”默立良久都迟迟等不到下文，Jade不由上前半步，谁知话刚出口，背后却蓦地升起了一个红红的大火球，紧接着嘭地一声，火球炸开，分散成了红色的小点，将深暗的夜空瞬间点亮如白昼。  
她此生走到现在，看过无数场绚烂的烟火，所以并没有对眼前突如其来的一幕感到太多的惊讶，只是当残余的火星缓缓落下，落在近在咫尺的那个人身上时，望着对方身上那件单薄漏风的毛衣，Jade不禁一时失语。 

海风将江唯唇间的血色尽数吹去，此时此刻的他，苍白着一张脸，望向她的眼神里却透着山海不可阻挡的坚定和执着。  
其中似有星芒闪烁，是她从未见过的灿烂。 

  
尾声  
[DinoRoy] >>我怕零点的爆竹声太响，烟花太美，祝福的短信太多，所以提前祝我们江大男神新年快乐，桃花朵朵开~~  
[sky-evan] 多谢，要不要也祝你能早日脱单？  
[DinoRoy] >>哈哈哈哈哈哈那倒duck不必(ˉ▽ˉ；)…  
[DinoRoy] >>对了，你上回被记者拍到的那个女朋友是不是真的啊？告诉你一个秘密，那天绯闻出来的时候，和我搭档的女演员孟夏，就是薛渺的前女友，哈哈哈哈，她可是特意打开电脑，把照片放大，来回看了好几遍确认到底是不是哎o(￣▽￣)ブ  
[sky-evan] 不是，我已经让工作室澄清了。  
[DinoRoy]>> 哦哦哦，对了，Evan  
[sky-evan] ？  
[DinoRoy]>> 我最近常常在想，Evan，我是说如果，如果给你一次机会回到过去  
[sky-evan] 我会。  
[DinoRoy] >>哎哎，我还什么都没说呢，你怎么知道我要你做什么哎，难道你会读心术不成！！！ 

人前人后，所有人都觉得江唯的心深沉如海，是点燃多少犀角都无法照彻的幽暗，却不知无论时光倒流多少回，他都还是会追着那道哭泣的背影从十二年前的庆功宴上仓皇离开，陪她来到兰桂坊的那间酒吧，看酒保表演整整一夜的魔术。  
然后在晨曦到来之前，孤身赶赴命运为他选定的所有节点。 

[sky-evan] >>好了，新年快乐阿YAN，新的一年，祝你无论想要什么，都能如愿以偿。


End file.
